Mas alla de la realidad
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Despues de tres años separados, finalmente estaban preparando todo para ser felices. Pero, una misteriosa chica ha aparecido, gravemente herida, asegurando... que un nuevo enemigo los acecha... ¿quien demonios es esa chica? InuxKag, Shippo/Kirana/Tomoya
1. Una extraña visitante

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sinopsis**: Finalmente estaban juntos luego de tres años de tristeza y soledad. Pero, quien diría que una nueva amenaza se acercaba. ¿Quién era esa chica y porque tenía una réplica de Colmillo de acero? Inu/Kag, Shippo/?

**01 – **Una extraña visitante.

Finalmente, todo estaba como debería de estar. Kagome e InuYasha finalmente eran una pareja formal, ante la vista de sus antiguos compañeros de viajes, con quienes compartieron más de un momento de felicidad. Estaban preparando todo para la próxima unión que se celebraría en la aldea de la anciana Kaede… la unión de las dos personas que habían destruido a Naraku y a la perla de Shikon.

_ Dentro de poco… estaremos juntos... ¿verdad? – pregunto Kagome, quien estaba sentada al lado del albino, recargada en su hombro. El simplemente asintió, sintiéndose todavía ligeramente apenado e incomodo por las reacciones que ella le causaba. ¿Era realmente un sueño? Su vida era perfecta, y estaba a punto de serlo aun más, cuando aquella chica de hermosos ojos chocolates fuese totalmente suya, bajo las leyes humanas y las leyes de los Youkai.

_ ¿Qué hiciste… todo este tiempo en tu época? – pregunto, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la compañía de su futura mujer. Ella miro al chico algo confundida, puesto que no se imaginaba que preguntase aquello.

_ Fuera de estudiar… nada. No sabes lo dolorosos que fueron para mí estos tres años – dijo tristemente. El la miro tranquilamente, liberando una ligera sonrisa. El había sufrido bastante todo ese tiempo. Al pensar que nunca volvería a verla, incluso había intentado buscar una manera de terminar con su vida. Quizá así reencarnaría y estaría junto a ella en la época moderna. Sus amigos habían querido detenerlo, pero nadie más que el mismísimo Sesshoumaru habían cambiado sus ideales. Con una ligera amenaza y palabras de aliento que dejaron sorprendido al Hanyou, hizo que la esperanza de volver a ver a su amada creciese...

Quería contarle todo lo que había pasado con él en la época antigua, pero su orgullo era algo que no lo dejaba. Si había batallado en confesar sus sentimientos, batallaría aun más en contarle todas las tonterías que estuvo a punto de hacer por ella. Se puso de pie, dejándola algo confundida, para luego tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Sin soltar su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia un desconocido lugar. La chica simplemente se dejo guiar por él, sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda por el silencio que mantuvieron todo el camino. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, el joven volteo hacia ella, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa… de las cuales únicamente le mostraba a ella.

_ Kagome… - dijo, sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso. Ya había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero de una forma para nada linda. Miroku había estado molestándolo y había terminado soltando la sopa bastante molesto… "¡Si!, ¡La Amo! ¿Estas feliz?" eran las palabras exactas que había dicho, frente a ella.

_ Dime – sonriéndole. Un ligero sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, abriendo la boca en un intento de que las palabras brotaran de ella.

_ Yo… - suspiro, intentando calmarse. Al verla a los ojos, rápidamente se lleno de un valor que tiempo antes hubiese deseado tener. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, besándolas tiernamente, para luego mirarla.- Te amo… y me alegro de que estés a mi lado.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica dejo escapar sus lágrimas. Por culpa de Miroku, ya conocía los sentimientos del oji dorado, pero la forma en que técnicamente se habia confesado, a pesar de haberla hecho feliz en el momento, para ella no era sincera. Pero, en esos instantes lo había dicho tiernamente, demostrándole cariño. Al ver que él se preocupaba por sus lágrimas, se lanzo a sus brazos, besándolo con ternura. Al principio, el no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero luego, se dejo llevar, entregándose a aquel beso que había deseado e imaginado desde aquel día, cuando ella lo había visto en su forma humana por primera vez.

El beso pronto se torno apasionado. La chica permitió que él lo profundizara aun mas, haciendo uso de todos sus sentidos. El la abrazo con más fuerza, pegándose más a ella, a la vez que acariciaba sus largos cabellos azabaches, dándose cuenta de que no eran tan largos como antes, puesto que ahora le llegaban un poco debajo de los hombros, no hasta media espalda como antes de creerla perdida. Se separaron lentamente, y el la miro interrogante.

_ Te cortaste el cabello, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió, tomando uno de los mechones entre sus manos. A finales de segundo año, el profesor la había descubierto masticando chicle en clase, y le había terminando pegando el chicle en su hermosa cabellera. Tuvo que cortarlo, dejándoselo a medio cuello. En un año, había logrado crecer bastante, pero sin llegar al largo que tenía antes. Y ella que se había emocionado porque para entonces le llegaba hasta la cadera.

_ ¿Te diste cuenta? – pregunto divertidamente. El asintió, sonriendo nuevamente. Le alegraba la vida por simplemente verla reír.

En la aldea, Miroku salió decidido a comprar algunas cosas. Hacía poco tiempo, habían conseguido que se abriese en la aldea un lugar donde llegarían productos de otros lugares del mismo Japón, o de algunos otros países. Aunque, no se imagino lo que encontraría ahí.

Justo frente a el, una chica desconocida hablaba con una de las vendedoras. Se le hacía realmente familiar. Cabellera azabache corta, llegando hasta medio cuello, y adornada con una flor de cerezo falsa del lado derecho, que era el único lado que alcanzaba a mirar. Su forma de vestir daba a entender que se trataba de una ninja, o eso parecía. Llevaba un Kimono corto, sin mangas, color azul cielo, Obi color rosa pastel, y una prenda extraña debajo de este (Pantalones cortos de la época moderna) de color azul oscuro. Pero, lo que más lo sorprendió, fue escuchar lo que había dicho la vendedora.

_ Usted jovencita… lleva un gran parecido con la Sacerdotisa Kagome – Noto como la joven se tensaba un poco, jugando con su corto cabello nerviosamente.

_ ¿En verdad? Yo no sabría decirlo, puesto que no se dé quien está hablando – dijo seriamente, pagando las cosas que había comprado y caminando en la dirección donde estaba el monje. Al ver sus ojos, su sorpresa creció aun más. Uno de sus ojos era dorado, y el otro rojo. Tenia una cicatriz que llegaba desde la barbilla hasta media mejilla derecha, y llevaba colgando en su cuello un dije idéntico al que Kagome le había dado a InuYasha en su pelea contra Kaguya. Además, como había dicho la vendedora, era la viva imagen de Kagome. La chica, al verlo, abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego bajar la mirada e intentar pasar por su lado.

_ Disculpe… - dijo el monje, mirándola nuevamente. Ella se detuvo, dándole la espalda. En aquella posición logro notar que la chica portaba una espada, la cual tanto el mango como la funda eran de color azul marino, con adornos de flores de cerezo. La joven lo miro nuevamente.

_ ¿Desea algo? – pregunto, con una mirada realmente conocida para él. Parecía simplemente molesta, pero a la vez retadora. ¿Quién demonios era esa joven?

_ No sé si la estoy confundiendo… pero estoy segura de haberla visto en alguna parte… ¿me podría decir su nombre? – seriamente. Ella se tenso nuevamente, y regreso a darle la espalda.

_ no es de su incumbencia - dijo, comenzando a correr para alejarse del hombre. Aunque, no espero que terminaría topando con algo… o más bien, alguien.

_ Miroku… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – pregunto InuYasha, acompañado de Kagome, que habían visto la escena… aunque no habían escuchado de que estaban hablando. Kagome noto como la joven se asustaba al verlos, mientras permanecía en el suelo a causa de haber topado con el Hanyou. Su presencia era más que abrumadora, puesto que su esencia era casi la misma que la de un Youkai. Aunque, no presto atención a sus rasgos.

_ Míralo con tus propios ojos, InuYasha – dijo, apuntando a la chica. Ella intento alejarse, arrastrándose ligeramente hacia atrás, aunque al topar con Miroku levanto la mirada, dejando a ambos igual de sorprendidos que al monje, por sus facciones. Kagome sentía que se estaba viendo en un espejo, por el enorme parecido que la chica tenia con ella.

Una enorme desconfianza creció en el albino. El aroma de aquella chica, era el mismo aroma a cerezos que tenia Kagome, combinado con Sangre humana, que claramente no pertenecía a ella, y un enorme aroma a Youkai.

_ ¿Quién diablos eres? – pregunto, viéndola de manera desconfiada, además de amenazante. Ella intento levantarse, con la idea de escapar del lugar, pero el joven fue más hábil, lográndola tomar del cuello del Kimono, haciéndola nuevamente caer al piso.

_ Por dios, InuYasha… la vas a lastimar – dijo Kagome, interponiéndose entre el Hanyou y la desconocida. Luego, se dirigió a ella y la ayudo a levantarse. La niña miro hacia otro lado.

_ déjenme en paz – dijo, en un tono molesto. Dio un paso hacia atrás, e intento correr, pero por una extraña razón, termino perdiendo el equilibrio, y el conocimiento. Miroku, que estaba cerca de ella, alcanzo a evitar que se impactara contra el piso. Al tenerla en sus brazos, noto que su ropa comenzaba a mancharse de sangre.

_ Esta lastimada – dijo seriamente. El aroma de la sangre de la chica, por alguna razón, preocupo al Hanyou. Inclusive su sangre, olía casi de la misma manera que la de un Inu Youkai.

Sin esperar un momento más, llevaron a la joven a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quedándose dentro únicamente la anciana y la joven sacerdotisa. Aquella chica parecía tener alguna pesadilla, pues tenía el ceño fruncido, y juntaba los labios con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar llorar. Abrieron su kimono, encontrándose con que tenía el abdomen vendado, y las vendas se habían manchado de sangre completamente. Al quitar las vendas, una herida bastante profunda marcaba el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, hecha al parecer por una espada.

_ ¿Dónde la encontraron? – pregunto Kaede, comenzando a limpiar aquella herida.

_ La encontramos aquí mismo en la aldea, de un momento a otro se desmayo, y comenzó a sangrar – dijo, bastante preocupada por aquella joven que estaba recostada sobre el futon.

_ La herida no es reciente, pero está infectada puesto que parece que no se la trato – comenzando a vendarla nuevamente…

_El oscuro bosque, en tinieblas, más oscuro de lo normal a causa de la luna nueva . Una niña de larga y hermosa cabellera plateada, al parecer de nueve años, corría hacia donde estaba el pozo devora huesos. Estaba lloviendo, y ella estaba algo lastimada, pero realmente no le daba importancia. Sentía un enorme aroma a sangre y a muerte, aroma que reconocía a la perfección. Al llegar al lugar, solo atino a cubrirse la cara con las manos, dejando escapar las lágrimas como si se tratasen de cascadas, que se confundían con la lluvia. En el piso, estaban tres cuerpos. Un hombre, de unos treinta años, de cabello negro, una joven de cabellos azabaches y un joven de pelo plateado. _

__ Papá… Mamá… Soun – dijo, dejándose caer al piso. Sus lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, a la vez que ella miraba sus propias manos, ensangrentadas. La misma sangre de los tres cuerpos frente a ella…._

Se levanto de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una cabaña, completamente sola. Al intentar ponerse de pie, sintió un punzante dolor en su abdomen. Noto que llevaba puesta una Yukata blanca, en lugar de su traje habitual. Cerró los ojos, y aspiro un poco, intentando reconocer algún aroma.

_ Vaya… haz despertado – escucho desde la puerta. Miro hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con la misma mujer que acompañaba al Hanyou y al monje esa mañana.

_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto.

_ Estabas herida, y pues te trajimos a este lugar para curarte. La herida estaba algo infectada, pero ya la hemos limpiado – sonriéndole tiernamente. La joven, de catorce años, se puso por completo de pie y tomo su Kimono azul que yacía doblado en el piso.

_ Gracias – susurro. La mayor se acerco a ella, notando que al parecer aun sufría de dolor.

_ Deberías descansar – dijo. La chica asintió, y volvió a recostarse.

_ Sacerdotisa… ¿podría decirme su nombre? – pregunto, deseando que no se tratase de quien estaba imaginando.

_ Kagome… Kagome Higurashi – abrió los ojos sorprendida, tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. - ¿y el tuyo?

La niña bajo la mirada. Seguramente sería una casualidad, ya que aquella mujer había muerto cuando ella tenía nueve años.

_ Kirana… Taisho – dejando sorprendida tanto a la azabache, como a Kaede e InuYasha, que iban entrando a la cabaña.

**Que tal. Aquí con otro nuevo fanfic que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo publicar. La historia es técnicamente la que estoy usando con mi personaje en un juego de rol de InuYasha. Originalmente, Kirana Taisho era el nombre de un personaje que yo cree… no les dire muy bien que personaje, porque si no los spoileare y eso es lo que menos quiero XD. Espero les guste.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**01 / 09 / 12**


	2. ¿Dos colmillos de acero?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**02 - ¿Dos colmillos de acero?**

Aquella respuesta, dejo inundados en sorpresa a los presentes. La simple mención del apellido Taisho, fue lo que hizo que la intriga y sospecha llegase a InuYasha. Se suponía que los únicos Taisho que permanecían aún con vida, eran Sesshoumaru y El. No existía otra persona que llevase ese apellido, o al menos, no que el supiera. La joven se quedo sin habla al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba el albino. En aquel par de orbes doradas, mostraba la desconfianza y el desprecio ante aquella pequeña de orbes bicolor.

_ ¿Taisho? – pregunto Kagome. Kirana bajo la mirada, asintiendo. Aun con el dolor en su abdomen, se levanto y tomo sus cosas, incluyendo su espada.

_ Así es, una sobreviviente de la familia Taisho. Nieta de Sekai no Taisho – Mintió. Sabia, por las historias contadas por su nana, que ese hombre existió, aunque realmente fue un miembro sin importancia de la familia. A palabras de su tutor, aquel hombre había traicionado a la familia, por lo cual dejo de formar parte de ella. Aun así, permaneció con el nombre. Esperaba que el joven de melena plateada conociese aquella historia, aunque parecía confundido tras su respuesta.

_ ¿Quién diablos es Sekai? – pregunto, con aquel tono típico de él. La chica suspiro. Al menos, esa respuesta le daba a entender que el hombre frente a ella no era la persona que sospechaba.

_ No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, déjame pasar – caminando lentamente. Kagome se levanto de donde estaba, y corrió hacia la chica, evitando que saliera de la cabaña.

_ No puedes irte. Esta gravemente lastimada – la chica negó con la cabeza, liberando una sonrisa socarrona.

_ No soy débil. Puedo con esto – intentando seguir con su camino. El Hanyou, al ver la preocupación de su "futura esposa", bloqueo con su cuerpo la entrada de la cabaña, llevándose una fulminante mirada de parte de la joven ninja.

_ ¡Déjame pasar! – dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para dar paso a la furia. El chico simplemente se acerco a ella, y con un movimiento pico la zona lastimada de la chica, haciendo que ella hiciese una mueca de dolor y se dejara caer de rodillas al piso, de forma cómica, colocando su mano en esa zona intentando evitar el dolor y dejando caer una lágrima.

_ No eres tan fuerte como presumes, niña – dijo arrogantemente. Kirana permaneció en esa posición hasta que el dolor seso un poco, y luego se levanto mirando con furia al joven frente a ella. A pesar de estar lastimada, tomo una posición de batalla... que extrañamente, Kaede conocía.

_ Si no quitas tu sucio trasero de la puerta, te quitare a la fuerza – dijo bastante molesta. El chico arqueo una ceja, y se acerco a ella, cargándola cual saco de papas hasta llevarla de nuevo al futon, mientras Kirana golpeaba la espalda del chico.- ¡Suéltame!

_ No te iras de aquí hasta que tu herida haya sanado – dijo Kaede. La chica hizo un ligero gesto de molestia, para luego esconderse debajo de la sabana como niña regañada. InuYasha aprovecho la situación, para tomar las cosas de la chica y salir de la cabaña. Era más que lógico que ella no se atrevería a irse de la aldea, sin todas las cosas que llevaba. Noto que entre aquella ropa estaba un pequeño morral, el cual se decidió a revisar fuera de la cabaña. Dentro del mismo estaba un cambio de ropa, la misma ropa "extraña" que utilizaba Kagome, aunque unos ligeros cambios de color. Lo que se suponía era blanco, se encontraba en color gris claro. Los detalles verdes, junto con la falda, se encontraban en color rosa medio, y el corbatín en color rosa pastel. ¿Acaso esa chica era del mundo de Kagome?

_ ¿Descubrieron algo de la chica? – pregunto Miroku llegando a su lado, acompañado de las gemelas, que rápidamente comenzaron a hacer travesuras alrededor de la cabaña de Kaede. El joven le conto lo que había pasado, y le mostro el cambio de ropa de la chica.

_ ¿Así que es una Taisho? Vaya que esa chica está llena de misterios. – dijo sorprendido, sin prestar atención a las prendas que el Hanyou tenía en su poder.

_ Puede ser también una impostora – dijo Myoga, apareciendo de la nada como siempre lo hacía.- Puesto que Sekai nunca tuvo hijos. Según tengo entendido, murió al poco tiempo de ser considerado un traidor.

Los dos hombres miraron a la pequeña pulga.

_ ¿Sekai no Taisho si existió? – preguntaron al unisonó, algo sorprendidos.

_ Así es. Sekai no Taisho era el hermano mayor de su padre, amo InuYasha. Cometió traición en contra de la familia, puesto que quería destruirla. Su padre lo derroto fácilmente, y fue condenado, aunque termino muriendo antes de tiempo. Era la viva imagen de su padre, exceptuando el hecho de que nació con una rareza… el ojo del Oni.

_ Creo que he escuchado algo sobre eso – dijo Miroku.- El ojo del Oni es bastante difícil de encontrar. La persona que nazca con él, no será por heredarlo de sus antepasados… se desconoce realmente la razón. Se presenta como un ojo rojo en su portador, que los lleva bicolor. Tiene la especialidad de hacer que su portador pueda ver con facilidad los movimientos de su enemigo, y así reaccionar más rápido. Incluso, se dice que la razón es que detiene el tiempo.

_ Esperen un momento. ¿Están queriendo decir que la niña…?

_ Está mintiendo. No puede ser descendiente de Sekai, porque como dijo Myoga, no tuvo hijos.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que vieron a Kagome salir de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos.

_ ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto tranquilamente. InuYasha le entrego la ropa que tenía en sus manos, mientras ella la examinaba sorprendida.

_ Esto es de mi época… - dijo sorprendida. Además, reconocía aquel uniforme rosa. Pertenecía a una prestigiosa academia, cercana a su preparatoria, en la cual estudiaban jóvenes ricos e importantes.

_ Estaba entre las cosas de la chiquilla – entregándole el morral en el cual llevaba varias cosas más. El, sin embargo, se decidió a mirar la espada. Parecía mas bien una decoración que un arma, puesto que tanto el mango como la funda eran azules con detalles de flores de cerezo. Aunque, lo que en realidad llamo su atención, fue que, en el momento de tomarla entre sus manos, esta parecía latir como si tuviese vida propia. Tal como su propia espada lo hacía. Mas, sin embargo, algo parecía evitarle sacarla de la funda.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el monje.

_ Esta espada, es como si la funda quisiera protegerla. No me deja desenvainarla.

Miroku tomo la espada en sus manos. El, con una facilidad increíble, logro sacarla de la vaina, cosa que dejo al albino extrañado. Un humano había logrado sacarla, y el, que se suponía tenía más fuerza, no lo había logrado. La espada parecía no tener ninguna muestra de batalla alguna, relucía como si fuese nueva.

_ La funda tiene una barrera. Parece ser que la crearon para que nadie que no fuese la niña o algún humano pudiera usarla – entregándosela sin la funda. Esta, al momento en que InuYasha la tomo entre sus manos, comenzó a latir… transformándose.

_ ¿Qué demonios? – dijo el Hanyou sorprendido. La espada acababa de tomar la forma de su propia espada, de colmillo de acero, aunque pulida y brillante, perdiendo el característico color arena, para volverse plateada. Myoga brinco hacia la espada, quedando sobre esta, e inspeccionándola. Aunque, claramente, el no podría deducir mucho. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, la de ojos bicolor salió de la cabaña, aun con la Yukata blanca.

_ ¿Qué hacen esculcando mis cosas? – dijo molesta, aunque al notar que el ojidorado tenía en sus manos su espada, se puso pálida. Intento arrebatársela al joven, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que esta cayera al piso y volviera a la normalidad, puesto que antes de lograr su cometido, sintió nuevamente dolor en su abdomen. Sin importarle nada, tomo la espada entre sus manos, la cual no se transformo, y se coloco en posición de batalla (la espada levemente diagonal a su cuerpo, tomándola de forma invertida, y rozando con su mano libre cerca de la punta). Aquella posición, hizo que el anciano Myoga comenzara a brincar en el hombro de InuYasha.

_ Amo InuYasha, estamos en problemas – dijo asustado. InuYasha lo miro confundido.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ La posición que ella acaba de tomar, es de Yagyu Seigo Ryu, el estilo de pelea del clan Yagyu. Es uno de los estilos de Kendo más rápidos, y poderosos.

Miraron nuevamente a la joven. Ella no parecía tener el interés en atacarlos. Mas bien, buscaba alejarlos de ella, cosa que no funciono porque al intentar mover la espada, su rostro mostro una mueca de dolor. Mas sin embargo, no deshizo su posición.

_ Regrésenme mis cosas – con una mirada fría, helada, propia del mismísimo Sesshoumaru. Aquello los sorprendió por algunos segundos. Mas sin embargo, no hicieron caso a su petición. InuYasha se acerco a ella, y con un ligero golpe, la hizo soltar la espada y caer al piso. Kagome lo miro horrorizada.

_ ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿InuYasha, Cómo te atreves a golpear a una niña? – dijo molesta, corriendo hacia la azabache menor. Estuvo a punto de sentarlo, cuando sintió que la niña emanaba una energía extraña. Kirana levanto el rostro, con una mirada casi asesina, mirando al joven frente a ella.

_ Te arrepentirás maldito Hanyou – dijo molesta. Por unos instantes, notaron que su ojo rojo comenzó a brillar. Aunque, el brillo desapareció, una vez ella soltó un suspiro. Miroku miro sorprendido a la chica. ¿Acaso había mas cosas que ella ocultaba? Aquella chica, era todo un mar de secretos.

Mas sin embargo, el joven de cabellera plateada no se movió. Comúnmente, terminaría peleando con alguien que lo insultaba, o maldecía. Pero, en esa ocasión, termino observando sorprendido a aquella niña.

_ Debo irme – dijo seriamente, quitándole a Miroku la funda de su espada, para envainarla, y después tomar todas sus cosas. Por alguna razón, se alegro de que aquellas personas no la siguieran hasta el bosque. Se quito la Yukata, quedando completamente desnuda, y se coloco su cambio de ropa. La blanca ropa interior, la falda rosa y su camisa escolar. Luego, se coloco las calcetas negras y sus blancos zapatos.

Miroku e InuYasha hicieron creer a la chica, que estaba completamente sola. Aunque claro, luego de ver la escena, el monje había terminado con fuertes golpes en la cabeza de parte de InuYasha, quien salió de su escondite a encarar a la chica.

_ Hey… niñato – dijo seriamente. La joven volteo molesta.

_ ¿A quién llamas niñato? – cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

_ Tu herida a comenzado a sangrar otra vez – la chica se sorprendió, y miro su torso. Nuevamente, la ropa estaba manchándose de sangre. ¿Qué acaso esa herida no cerraría jamás? Llevo su mano a la zona y apretó levemente.

_ No importa – dando media vuelta.

_ ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Ella permaneció inmóvil un momento. Se había dado cuenta, tras escuchar su nombre, que aquel joven era realmente la persona que ella había sospechado desde el principio. Giro, encarándolo…

_ Un Youkai… que usted ha dejado escapar…

**Hola de nuevo. Me van a matar porque en el otro fanfic dije que no tenia tiempo libre para subir los capítulos n.n pero es que este fanfic, se podría decir, esta casi terminado. Es el primerito que tenía la idea de subir, incluso antes de "amanecer de los sueños" y pues, ya no quise esperar para subir los capítulos. Aunque, empezare a subirlos solo los fines de semana jeje… bueno saludos y espero les guste.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**03 / 09 / 12**


	3. Un enemigo nuevo y viejo

**Los ****personajes**** no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi**

**03 – Un enemigo nuevo y viejo.**

Permanecieron en silencio. Ahora, el joven de cabellera plateada estaba más confundido de lo que estaba en el principio. ¿A qué se refería con un enemigo que el había dejado escapar? El mismo había visto a Naraku desaparecer cuando estuvieron en aquella oscuridad. Ella permaneció mirándolos unos instantes, hasta que decidió mirar hacia el árbol sagrado… el cual estaba frente a ellos. Sin darse cuenta, había estado a punto de hacer que la descubrieran. Ella se suponía que no debería saber nada de ellos, pues supuestamente los acababa de conocer. Pero, ya había hablado, y no tendría más que continuar.

_ Sé que debes recordar a tu antiguo enemigo… Naraku – dijo seriamente, sin quitar la mirada del árbol. Ambos chicos prestaron atención a la azabache.- Te encargaste de que el muriese… pero no prestaste atención, cuando una parte de el escapo. Naraku simplemente era algo así como el arma de ese ser maldito. Una araña roja, que ahora puede tomar forma humana.

Aquello los dejo aun más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban. ¿Una simple arma? Eso era realmente imposible. Se suponía que el principal… era Naraku. No había nadie que lo controlase. Aunque pronto, un recuerdo llego a InuYasha. 54 años atrás, cuando Kikyo aun vivía, ellos habían sentido mas de una ocasión que alguien los vigilaba. Y ese alguien, o algo, no era Naraku. Naraku todavía no en esos instantes.

_ La señorita Kagome debió haberse dado cuenta de eso, como sacerdotisa. Aunque, dudo que en la situación en que se encontraba, hubiese logrado hacer algo – mirándolos a ellos. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, cubrió su boca con sus manos. InuYasha la miro, entre molesto y desconcertado…

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios es que sabes todo eso?! – pregunto. La chica permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? En si ella no lo había visto… aquello era parte del relato que su padre le había contado, cinco años antes de terminar perdida en aquella época.

_La niña comenzó a correr, mirando las flores a su alrededor. En primavera, estas se mantenían más hermosas de lo que comúnmente eran. Llevaba su larga cabellera azabache recogida en dos coletas. Un hombre la acompañaba, de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta, misteriosas orejas de perro, y con distintivas marcas moradas en el rostro. Llevaba puesta una armadura gris, y a su lado, su espada colgando._

__ Kirana… sabes que tenemos que regresar antes de que tu madre se moleste con nosotros – la pequeña dirigió su mirada bicolor a su padre._

__ Pero quiero recolectar mas flores. Le prometí a mi tío que le daría algunas la próxima vez que nos visitara – dijo con una sonrisa infantil. El hombre negó con la cabeza._

__ ¿Acaso no te has cansado de que no te muestre afecto? – pregunto. Conocía más que nadie a su hermano, y notaba como su hija se entristecía al intentar darle cariños, y que este la rechazara. _

__ Yo sé que mi tío me quiere. La otra vez me cargo en sus hombros, y se puso a jugar conmigo – sin quitar su sonrisa._

__ ¿Enserio? – dijo aquel hombre bastante sorprendido. Kirana asintió, para luego correr hacia su padre y sentarse a su lado._

__ Papi…._

__ ¿ocurre algo?_

__ No has terminado de contarme la historia de la otra vez…_

_Sonrió. _

__ Te lo contare, pero a cambio me obedecerás y regresaremos con tu madre, que ya ha de estar preocupada._

_La niña asintió._

__ Bien. Entonces, ¿en que me quede?_

__ Dijiste que el guerrero había recobrado la conciencia…_

__ Gracias mi niña. Bueno, recobro la conciencia, gracias a aquella hermosa sacerdotisa. Fue una dura batalla en contra de aquel monstro, pero cuando finalmente salieron de su interior, la mujer tenso su arco, y lanzo una flecha. Esta flecha, fue lo que termino con la vida de aquel ser… aunque, sin darse cuenta, había dejado escapar a uno mucho peor…_

__ ¿Feo monstro araña? – pregunto, haciendo que su padre se sorprendiera. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza._

__ Mi pequeña Kirana. ¿Cómo es que te has enterado de su existencia?_

__ Los escuche hablar sobre eso. Mama estaba preocupada porque tu irías a pelear con el junto a mi hermano – dijo tristemente.- no quiero que vayas…_

_El hombre se separo de ella, quedando de rodillas en el suelo. De esa manera, la niña parecía un poco más alta que el._

__ Te prometo que regresare. Después de todo, hace tiempo jure que te llevaría a conocer el castillo de tu tío, ¿no es así?_

__ Iremos y veremos los cerezos que tiene en su jardín._

__ Así es…_

Aquel recuerdo, la entristeció un poco. Quién diría, que esa promesa seguiría sin ser cumplida. Su padre había regresado triunfante, luego de derrotar a aquel demonio, pero malherido, y transformado en humano. Quién diría, que la culpable de su muerte seria la luna nueva… y su propia sangre.

Suspiro.

_ En su momento, te enteraras de todo. Por ahora – dijo, volviendo a colgar su espada a su cadera.- me encargare yo misma de exterminar a ese demonio.

_ Pero, señorita, esta malherida. No podrá hacer nada – dijo Miroku. La chica lo miro, con una sonrisa socarrona como las que había mostrado cada que decían que ella no podía hacer algo.

_ Ambos escucharon a la pulga. Mi estilo de pelea, el Yagyu Seigo, es casi invencible. Inclusive, podría vencerlos en este instante – dijo. Aunque, no diría lo mismo, si los encontrase diez años después.

_ Si… por supuesto – sarcásticamente. Una niña no podría hacerle nada. Y menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

_ Por favor Hanyou – mirándole desafiante.- tú espada es poderosa… mas sin embargo, no has de saber ni un solo estilo de pelea. Ni siquiera lo básico. Blandes tu espada a como tu brazo te permite. En cambio, mi espada es también muy poderosa… y aparte de eso, entrene bajo el estilo del clan Yagyu.

_Tu espada, niña engreída, es una réplica de la mía. Y, además, tú no la has podido transformar.

Kirana se tenso. De cierta manera, era algo así. Ella si podía transformar su espada, pero esta era tan pesada, que no la podía mover.

_ Bien… has ganado esta ronda – regresando su mano a su abdomen. Este había dejado de sangrar. Miroku la miro tranquila, parecía realmente no importarle que estuviese herida. Su mirada se dirigió a la mejilla derecha… Aquella cicatriz que marcaba a la niña era impresionante. Parecía ser algo realmente grave, puesto que permanecía de color rojizo, cuando debería ser café o color beige.

_ Sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero quisiera saber… ¿Aquel ser provoco la cicatriz que lleva en su mejilla? – pregunto el monje. Kirana llevo su mano al lugar y asintió. Escucharon un ruido extraño, a la vez que la sangre subía a las mejillas de la azabache.- debo adivinar que tiene hambre, señorita…

Ella se cruzo de brazos, asintiendo. Llevaba ya un día entero desde que había terminado con sus provisiones, y las que había comprado en aquella aldea se habían perdido luego de encontrarse con aquel grupo que la tenía más que confundida. Regresaron a la cabaña, encontrándose con Kagome y Sango, quienes estaban preparando algo de comida, que al verlos regresar, sonrieron ambas de la misma manera.

_ Pronto estará la comida – dijo la castaña, mirando confundida a la otra chica.

_ Vaya… así que han logrado hacer que se quedara… gracias Chicos – dijo Kagome, acercándose a ellos. Kirana simplemente permaneció cruzada de brazos, con una mirada entre seria e Incomoda. Si no fuese por el hambre que tenia, se hubiese ido desde cuándo.

_ Te juro que esa niña recibirá su castigo al regresar – se escuchaba en la sala de una moderna mansión, en la época actual. Aquel hombre de cabellera plateada corta, con leve barba del mismo color, caminaba de un lado a otro bastante molesto.

_ Tienes que tranquilizarte. Seguramente fue a la otra época para charlar con sus padres, bueno, o al menos lo que queda de ellos – dijo tranquilamente una mujer de larga cabellera negra, recogida en una trenza.

_ Es muy peligroso que este vagando en esa época como si nada estuviese pasando – sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de cabellera rojiza y profundos ojos verdes, escuchaba la escena atento, y con una preocupación bastante grande. No esperaba que ellos se hubiesen enojado tanto.

_ Nuevamente espiando, Shippo – escucho a su lado. Al girar la mirada encontró a un chico de cabellera negra corta, ojos azules y vestido con el uniforme de la prestigiosa academia para jóvenes importantes, que era un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con el escudo de la misma. Además, llevaba puestos unos lentes de armazón negro.

_ No molestes, Tomoya – pasando por al lado del de lentes. Este, detuvo al pelirrojo, mirándolo seriamente.

_ Sesshoumaru esta mas que molesto con la desaparición de Kirana, ¿A dónde iras?

_ ¿A dónde más? A buscarla – soltándose del agarre del menor. Tomoya comenzó a caminar detrás de el. Aunque también estuviese preocupado por la chica, no lo demostraría… y menos frente a su más grande rival.

_ ¿Piensas que así enmendaras tu error? Tu prometiste a tus "padres" que protegerías a tu hermana de todo. Y la has dejado ir a una época donde sabes que corre peligro. El orgullo que ellos sentían por su hijo mayor se ha reducido con tus tonterías – de forma altanera. El de ojos esmeraldas simplemente le lanzo una mirada fría, a la vez que su enorme cola de zorro aparecía, y sus orejas humanas tomaban forma de las de un Youkai.

_ Ella necesitaba de eso. Soy quien más la comprende. En cambio mírate, su supuesto prometido, no haces nada más que ignorarla a pesar de saber lo que ella siente por ti. ¿Dónde está el orgullo que Miroku sentía hacia ti?

_ ¡No hables con tanta confianza de mi padre! – molesto, pero no tanto por el hecho de que hablara del pelinegro como si igual, si no por lo que decía sobre su relación con la chica. Shippo simplemente lo ignoro, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

_ Dile a Sesshoumaru que iré a buscar a Kirana – fue lo último que dijo, para luego dar vuelta en otro pasillo, y bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la parte inferior de la mansión, donde un enorme y brillante lago de aguas cristalinas lo esperaba.

Después de comer, Kagome recogió todo lo que habían utilizado para preparar y servir los alimentos, mientras veía a Kirana jugando con lo que al parecer era un videojuego portátil. Aprovecho la distracción de la chica para verla directamente. Miraba la pantalla de aquella maquina de una manera retadora… casi de la misma manera en que su futuro esposo miraba a un enemigo en batalla. Ella, al notar la mirada de la ex colegiala, apago la consola y se puso de pie, queriendo tomar sus cosas.

_ No puedes irte, Kirana –dijo tranquilamente. La joven la miro de la misma manera, mientras suspiraba.

_ Tengo algo importante que hacer – mirando hacia la puerta, donde podía apreciar al joven de cabellos plateados cortando algo de leña.

_ Ese algo puede esperar. Tu herida podría abrirse de nuevo si la forsas.

Kirana permaneció en la misma posición, mientras pensaba que hacer. Después de unos segundos de silencio, camino hacia el futon donde estaba acostada momentos antes, y se dejo caer en el, volviendo a prender su videojuego.

_ Una vez mi herida cierre, me iré de aquí – susurro, mientras veía como su "avatar" cortaba las cabezas de sus enemigos dentro del videojuego.

**Hola. El capitulo esta aquí recién salidito del horno. Como pueden ver, Shippo ya ha aparecido, al igual que otros personajes que tendrán mucha importancia en este fanfic. Ahora si puedo revelar la otra pareja principal… ambas parejas serán InuxKag, y el trió amoroso de Shippo/Kirana/Tomoya. Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido n.n**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**08 / 09 / 12**


	4. Un misterioso encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**04 – Un misterioso encuentro.**

La semana pronto termino, permitiéndole a Kirana curarse de su herida por completo. Ese día, muy temprano, se levanto y se coloco su traje de pelea, que era el kimono azul y los pantalones cortos de la época actual. Tenía pensado irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero, al salir, termino encontrándose con una enorme bola rosa flotante con ojos y manos. Su primera reacción fue gritar con tanta fuerza que causo que los aldeanos se alarmaran, y fuesen a ver que ocurría.

_ ¿Por qué gritas? – dijo la bola rosa, tomando la forma del pequeño Shippo. Pronto aparecieron los restantes del equipo, ligeramente sorprendidos por el grito que había dado la menor de las azabaches. Notaron como ella se mostraba sorprendida por la presencia del niño, mas sin embargo, prefirieron ignorar aquello y pasar a saludarlo.

_ ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Shippo mirando a la niña con cierta curiosidad. El también parecía sorprendido, por el hecho de que el aroma de la chica era una misteriosa mescla del aroma de Kagome, cerezos, de iris... y de bosque, típico de InuYasha. Un aroma que, misteriosamente, le encantaba.

_ Kirana Taisho, un gusto – dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de rodillas para acariciar la cabeza del niño. Despues, aun en su posición, miro al grupo frente a ella, que terminaban de dispersar a los aldeanos. Se puso de pie, y sacudió un poco el kimono.

_ Debes irte… ¿no es asi? – pregunto InuYasha seriamente, notando que llevaba el morral y el segundo colmillo de acero colgando de su lado derecho. Ella asintió, sin mirarlo. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y no se detendría en esos instantes. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que matar a aquel Youkai de nombre desconocido.

_ Tengo una idea – dijo Kagome alegremente, cosa que por alguna extraña razón, hizo que el albino abriese los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. Cuando ella reaccionaba así, no significaba nada bueno… o al menos no para el.- Dices que vas a enfrentarte a un Youkai bastante poderoso. InuYasha es muy fuerte, y yo soy una sacerdotisa… por lo cual podríamos ayudarte. Así que, me gustaría que aceptaras nuestra compañía en el viaje.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – reaccionaron el ojidorado y la bicolor al unisonó. Luego se miraron entre ellos, desafiantemente por el hecho de que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Ella suspiro, y luego se cruzo de brazos, con un semblante arrogante que hizo caer una gota en la cabeza a casi todos los presentes. Por alguna razón, esa pequeña les recordaba al InuYasha infantil y arrogante que habían conocido en un principio.

_ Hagan lo que quieran, mientras no me estorben estaré bien – mirando hacia el bosque.

_ Entonces espéranos unos minutos para preparar unas cosas – con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella, tomando la mano del Hanyou y llevándoselo casi a rastras hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Una vez ahí, InuYasha la miro seriamente.

_ ¿Realmente quieres volver a tener un viaje tan peligroso como el de hace tres años? Ya no es algo de nuestra incumbencia. – dijo, mientras veía a la chica tomar entre sus manos el mismo conjunto con el que había regresado a esa época (final Kanketsu hen).

_ ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto ella, viendo la ropa entre sus manos.- Esa niña tiene algo especial, además, nosotros somos los culpables en si de que aquel Youkai este atacando.

Permaneció en silencio unos instantes. El sabia que esa chiquilla no era para nada normal. A pesar del aroma ligeramente parecido al de Kagome, delataba que se trataba de una Hanyou… de su misma especie… una Inu Hanyou. Su ojo rojo, a pesar de tener brillo y mostrar una mirada inocente y amable, era más maligno que cualquier cosa. Y todavía, para echar a perder más las cosas, aquella chica llevaba una réplica de colmillo de acero consigo, dejándolos con la duda de cuando demonios había conseguido algo para hacer esa replica. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

_ ¿estás segura de hacer este viaje? – pregunto nuevamente, en tono de preocupación.

_ Completamente – dijo, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del joven.- además. Nada me gustaría más que viajar contigo, como antes.

Se separo unos instantes de él, para girarse a verlo con una tierna sonrisa… que a su vez parecía divertida. Se había acostumbrado finalmente a las extrañas muestras de cariño del albino, que solo brotaban cuando estaban solos.

_ Además, no creo que ese monstro sea peor que Naraku – de forma divertida. Luego, mostro la ropa en sus manos como jugando con ella y elevo su sonrisa.- ¿me dejarías cambiarme?

El asintió, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se dirigió a la de Miroku, encontrándose con este ya en el interior, mimando a su hijo menor con una sonrisa paternal. Le pidió que le preparase algunas cosas para alimentarse, y el monje obedeció, regresándole el niño a Sango.

_ ¿Entonces si irán? – pregunto, echando unas cosas en un morral de piel.

_ Kagome quiere asegurarse de que la niña estará bien.

Sango se puso de pie, con el niño en brazos, y se dirigió hacia una caldera, de donde sirvió algo de arroz cocido en un contenedor de madera. Luego, envolvió este y lo metió en el morral.

_ Nosotros los acompañaríamos, pero mi niño aun no está en edad para viajar – dijo la castaña, jugando con el pequeño. InuYasha miro al pequeño en brazos de la chica, con una curiosidad increíble. No era el primer bebe que veía, habia tenido que soportar a las gemelas también… y a algunos mucho antes de conocerlos. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrio.

Miroku le entrego el morral.

_ Todo tuyo. Vigila muy bien a tus compañeras… en especial a la señorita Kirana, ojala que no los traicione ni nada.

_ Si lo hace… no sabe lo que le espera – colgando el morral en uno de sus brazos y saliendo de la cabaña. Una gran sorpresa lleno su rostro al ver que, por toda la aldea, danzaban flores de cerezo en el aire. Parecía una lluvia, de repente un remolino. Se sorprendió aun mas al ver que la causante era Kirana, que movía sus manos haciendo que los pétalos danzaran a su gusto. Shippo estaba con ella, disfrutando del espectáculo.

_ ¡Eres genial Kirana! – viendo las flores emocionado. Noto como la chica se sonrojaba un poco, para luego hacer que las flores se juntaran todas en un solo lugar y terminaran encerradas en lo que parecía ser una bolsita de piel, que colgó a su costado como si fuesen monedas.

_ Viento de cerezo – dijo, al ver al albino mirándola.- es una de mis técnicas que, al igual que sirven como espectáculo, son realmente letales.

De un simple movimiento, saco una de las flores… para luego dirigirla hacia ella misma, haciéndose un ligero corte en el brazo, que pronto comenzó a sangrar. Era una herida muy pequeña, pero aun así causo que el joven caminara hacia ella, viéndola algo molesto.

_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso chiquilla? – dijo, tomando el brazo de ella, que lo miro unos instantes confundida. Permaneció en silencio, con un rostro parecido al de una pequeña regañada por sus padres. Después, desvió la mirada, mostrando en ella dolor. Un dolor que no venia precisamente de su brazo herido. Tiro de su propio brazo, soltándose de su agarre.

_ No te metas en lo que no te importa – dándole la espalda. Antes de que el pudiese responder, Kagome apareció junto a ellos para calmar el ambiente. Estaba ya vestida con su conjunto actual, y llevaba un morral parecido al de InuYasha colgando en su espalda.

_ Todo listo – dijo sonriente. Shippo brinco al brazo de Kirana, haciendo que ella se sonrojara nuevamente, y se pusiera nerviosa.

_ ¿Yo también puedo ir? – pregunto. La niña permaneció en silencio, algo tensa. Luego, respiro hondo, y lo miro con una tierna sonrisa.

_ C-claro Shippo.

Se despidieron de todos, comenzando su camino hacia el bosque. Nadie más que Kirana sabían hacia donde se dirigían, por lo que ella los guiaba en silencio, aun con el niño en brazos. Ahora, en lugar de tenerlo en su hombro, lo llevaba abrazando como si fuese un oso de peluche. Pronto, la aldea quedo lejos de ellos. InuYasha aprovecho la situación y, ligeramente sonrojado, paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara.

_ creo que se pospondrá todo hasta terminar este viaje, lo siento – dijo la joven. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que estaban preparando todo para su boda, puesto que había terminado emocionada por volver a viajar a su lado.

_ No te disculpes. Como habías dicho antes, esto es nuestra culpa. No podemos dejar a una niña engreída cargar con eso – dijo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno arrogante al decir lo último. Kagome golpeo un poco el hombro del chico.- ¡Oye!

_ No me está gustando que te comportes tan mal con ella, así como lo hiciste conmigo al conocernos – dijo, mirándole de forma amenazante.

_ No… a ella la detesto mas – levantando su dedo índice de la mano libre, con una sonrisa de las cuales rara vez se veían en su rostro. Kagome soltó una ligera risa, mirando hacia enfrente. Noto que Kirana platicaba amenamente con el niño en sus brazos. ¿Realmente aquella niña era peligrosa? A pesar de su aura demoniaca, no parecía ser malvada. De hecho, incluso parecía ser una chica pura. A parte de eso, le sorprendía que Shippo hubiese preferido viajar con ella.

_ ¿Por qué será que Shippo prefirió a Kirana esta vez? – pregunto algo confundida. InuYasha la miro unos instantes, para luego mirar a la menor.

_ Tal vez será su aroma – dijo tranquilamente. Inclusive para él, el aroma de esa chiquilla era bastante bueno. Nada mejor que la combinación de lirio, bosque y cerezo. Pero, pensaba que sería por el hecho de que se parecía al de Kagome.

_ ¿Su aroma? – pregunto curiosa.

_ Tiene tu aroma a cerezo… unido al de los lirios blancos del bosque, y a pino. Es extraña – sin quitar la mirada de la chiquilla. Kagome se soltó del abrazo, tomando su mano, y apresurando el paso para quedar al lado de los menores.

_ ¿A dónde iremos primero? – pregunto. La chica la miro unos instantes, para luego regresar al frente.

_ A una aldea cercana. Junto a esta hay una cueva, que protege un lago. Por medio de este es posible llegar a mi época… bueno, a nuestra época – mirando a la mayor.

_ ¿Un lago? Según tengo entendido, el único que funcionaba de esa manera era el pozo…

Kirana rasco levemente su cabeza, para luego seguir abrazando al pelirrojo.

_ Lo sé. Eso también pensaban mis padres… pero hace tiempo, mi tío descubrió ese lago. Si cruzamos por él, llegaremos a la parte baja de la mansión de mi tutor.

Tanto la palabra padres, como la palabra mansión y la de tutor los sorprendieron. La primera cosa… ¿habían otras personas que supieran acerca del pozo y pudieran cruzar? Eso era técnicamente imposible, puesto que según tenían entendido, solo ellos dos podían cruzarlo, claro, antes de que se cerrara. Lo de mansión, Kagome lo sospechaba. Al menos, ahora sabía porque el uniforme de la pequeña era el de una escuela para ricos. Pero… ¿tutor?

_ ¿Has dicho tutor?... ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?

Kirana bajo la mirada, al parecer triste.

_ Estan muertos…

_ ¡Kirana! – escucharon un grito. De la nada, frente a la menor apareció una misteriosa llama azul, parecida al fuego mágico de Shippo. Todos menos la chica se alejaron un poco, hasta el pequeño Shippo había brincado a los brazos de Kagome por la sorpresa. La llama tomo la forma de un joven de larga cabellera rojiza, que vestía lo que al parecer era un uniforme escolar de la época actual, y tenía una enorme cola de Zorro. Aquel joven, no podía sorprender más al Youkai pequeño y al Hanyou. Este, abrazo con fuerza a la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara.

_ Ammm… Oniichan…

_ Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Tomoya y Sesshoumaru están más que enojados contigo… ¿estás bien?... ¿te han lastimado? – soltando el abrazo para tomar la cara de la niña entre sus manos y examinarla.

Los chicos estaban en Shock. Realmente esa joven no podía estar más llena de sorpresas. Había llamado al kitsune "hermano mayor", y este había nombrado a Sesshoumaru. Kirana puso cara de molestia, mientras apuntaba hacia ellos. El joven dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose tanto como ellos al mirarse mutuamente. ¡Aquel joven era idéntico a Shippo! Aunque su aroma parecía estar difuminado por otro aroma distinto, algo respecto a madera y flores.

_¡Oh! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – dijo sorprendido, mirando a su "hermana" de forma confusa.

_ Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo. Pero eso no es lo extraño. El culpable de la muerte de mis padres, ha aparecido en esta época – el chico la miro mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

_ ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te ha hecho daño? – pregunto, bastante preocupado, examinándola nuevamente. Ella asintió.

_ Me corto el abdomen… pero ellos me han curado – dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Hey, ustedes, No nos Ignoren! – grito InuYasha, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando no podía entender algo. El pelirrojo mayor miro a los chicos como pensando que decirles. Jugó con sus dedos unos instantes.

_ No podrás ocultar esto Kirana – dijo tranquilamente, para luego suspirar y mirar de forma amigable a los jóvenes.- sé que esto sonara extraño… pero es nada más ni nada menos que la realidad. Primero, me presento. Soy Shippo… Taisho, desde que Sesshoumaru me tomara a su cargo en la época actual.

Al ver que InuYasha estaba a punto de replicar, puso su mano en una seña de que esperara a que terminara su explicación.

_ ammm… vengo de… -conto con sus dedos, poniendo una cara confundida.- ¿ustedes ya están casados?

Kagome e InuYasha se sonrojaron fuertemente.

_ Aun no – dijeron al mismo tiempo, con el rostro tan rojo como el ahori del chico.

_ Gracias – volvió a contar con sus dedos.- vengo de diecinueve años en el futuro. Al parecer ha habido una confusión con el lago, puesto que debería dejarnos en esa época, en lugar de acá. No me pidan más explicaciones, puesto que el único que podrá dárselas realmente creo que es nuestro tutor, Sesshoumaru. Kirana – dirigiéndose a la chica.- Hay que llevarlos a la época actual, para que nos encontremos con él, y hay que ir rápido. ¿Pueden? – les pregunto.

InuYasha asintió, haciendo que Kagome subiera a su espalda. Tenía el impulso de ponerse a gritar como loco, pero estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna. Kirana subió a la de Shippo adulto, y el Shippo pequeño junto a ellos. Así, el Kitsune comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, siendo seguido de cerca por InuYasha. No fue mucho camino, puesto que pronto se encontraron en aquella cueva. Frente a ellos había un enorme lago, de aguas cristalinas. Kirana bajo de la espalda de Shippo.

_ Iré primero – dijo, adentrándose en el agua poco a poco. Una vez que esta llego hasta su cuello, respiro hondo y se dejo cubrir por completo, mientras las cristalinas aguas comenzaban a brillar…

**Wolas de nuevo. Aquí está listo el capítulo de este fanfic. Como había dicho antes, las dos parejas principales son InuYasha y Kagome, y el trió amoroso de Shippo, Kirana y Tomoya; aun no se explicaran muchas cosas, puesto que tengo pensado hacer sufrir a nuestro grupo para que entiendan que es lo que está pasando :LOL: . Se estarán preguntando… ¿Sesshoumaru en la época actual? Eso también será explicado pronto, asi que no se desesperen n.n espero les guste el capitulo, y pasen un lindo dia libre (los mexicanos mañana)**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**16 / 09 / 12**


	5. De regreso a la epoca actual

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi**

**05 – De regreso a la época actual.**

Estaban más que sorprendidos por el hecho de que fuese cierto lo del lago. Kirana había entrado en él, y después de que este dejase de brillar, la presencia y aroma de la joven había desaparecido. Shippo miro a su yo del pasado y a la pareja tranquilamente.

_ Vamos, que Kirana nos espera del otro lado – dijo sonriendo. El pequeño Shippo miro emocionado el lago, y luego a su yo mayor… para después subirse a una roca.

_ yo confió en mi mismo… así que ¡Ahí voy! – dijo, pegando un brinco desde la piedra y entrando al agua. Nuevamente, esta comenzó a brillar, mientras la presencia del kitsune desaparecía. Kagome miro a InuYasha, tomando su mano para luego entrar juntos.

Se hundieron en el agua, a la vez que el mismo ambiente del pozo los cubría. ¿Quién diría que volverían a ver aquel lugar? Unos instantes después, el agua volvió a la normalidad y salieron del lago, completamente empapados. A su alrededor todo era técnicamente igual, exceptuando por las enormes escaleras de mármol que parecían llevar al primer piso, y a Kirana sentada en los mismos, con Shippo en sus brazos. El lago brillo nuevamente, dejando salir al pelirrojo mayor. Unos instantes después, todos estaban nuevamente secos casi por arte de magia.

_ No falta nadie… ¿verdad? – pregunto Kirana, mirando que todos estaban ahí. Luego se puso de pie y comenzó su camino al primer piso, siendo seguida de cerca por InuYasha y Kagome. El joven de ojos esmeraldas se había adelantado un poco, para luego mirarlos recargado en una pared del pasillo al que llegaban por las escaleras.

Kagome se sorprendió de la belleza de aquel lugar. Las blancas paredes libres de mancha alguna, piso de mármol, iluminado por focos decorativos, que parecían hechos de cristal. Al final del pasillo, en ambos lados, había dos puertas enormes, una con pequeños ventanales y la otra completamente de cristal, que daba una vista al patio de la mansión. A su vez, había mas puertas en las paredes, y en los espacios libres decoraban estantes con flores y cuadros de diferentes cosas. Uno de ellos, el más impresionante, estaba justo frente a ellos.

El cuadro era enorme, y mostraba el retrato de dos hombres, ambos de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, diferenciándose en el hecho de que uno llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, con distintivas orejas de perro en la cabeza, y el otro llevaba el pelo suelto. Aquella imagen no podía dejarlos más aturdidos.

_ InuYasha… - dijo Kagome, mirando como el no quitaba la mirada del cuadro.

_ Somos Sesshoumaru y yo – dijo más que abrumado. Le sorprendía, más que nada, su propia imagen. Sus ojos, delineados en negro, parecían más sombríos de lo que era en realidad. Su mirada seria y madura salía por completo de su verdadera actitud, a la vez que dos marcas moradas se mostraban en sus mejillas. Además, llevaba una armadura sobre su característico traje rojo. Sesshoumaru se veía casi igual, solo que parecía un poco mayor… de unos 35 años.

_ Impresionante… ¿verdad? – dijo Kirana, mirando el cuadro con una sonrisa en su rostro, como recordando algo feliz.- Mi hermano Soun lo ha dibujado.

Pronto su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. Su hermano había fallecido junto a sus padres, a manos del mismo demonio. Luego, sacudió su cabeza y alejo la mirada del cuadro, mas por el hecho de haber escuchado pasos acercarse a ellos. Pronto aparecieron en la habitación dos pequeños, al parecer mellizos. El niño llevaba el cabello negro y ojos dorados, y la niña de cabello plateado y ojos chocolates. Ambos, con orejas de perro y la marca de una luna en la frente. Junto a ellos estaba Tomoya, mirando seriamente a los presentes.

_ ¡Kirana! – dijeron los niños corriendo hacia la azabache de pelo corto. Ella se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de los pequeños y les dedico una amable sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo están, Hikari y Tsubasa? – pregunto tiernamente.

_ Muy bien – nuevamente al unisonó. Tomoya se acerco a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo que llamo la atención de Kagome y de InuYasha, de aquel joven fue el hecho de que su rostro era técnicamente el de Miroku, claro, con una mirada fría, cabello corto y usando lentes.

_ ¡Kirana! Deberías ir a ver a Sesshoumaru, esta más que furioso contigo por tu desaparición – dijo fríamente. La chica lo miro unos instantes, bajando la mirada y asintiendo.

_ ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Tomoya? – pregunto, algo triste. El chico dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona, acercando su rostro al de la niña y haciéndola sonrojar. A pocos centímetros se detuvo.

_ Más de lo que te imaginas – esfumando su sonrisa a la vez que la miraba entre molestia y odio, para luego alejarse y volver a recargarse en la pared.- si no quieres tener problemas, te recomiendo que vayas ahora mismo con Sesshoumaru.

Ella le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, por avergonzarla, para luego caminar hacia una de las puertas en silencio. InuYasha olfateo un poco, queriendo encontrar el aroma de su hermano, sin mucho éxito. ¿Realmente se encontraba ahí? Shippo camino hacia Tomoya, mirándole de la misma fría manera en la que había mirado a Kirana.

_ Deberías tratar mejor a tu prometida – dijo, con semblante serio y triste al decir la última palabra. Tomoya sonrió arrogantemente.

_ La he de tratar como lo que es…– refiriéndose al hecho de que fuese una Hanyou, luego dirigió su mirada a los presentes, volviendo al semblante frio. No parecía sorprendido, o si lo estaba, no quería demostrarlo. Por alguna razón, sus palabras habían molestado tanto a InuYasha como a Kagome. Aunque, la palabra "prometido" no pensaron llegar a escucharla.- ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? Hasta tu yo del pasado se encuentra con ellos.

_ Precisamente eso venimos a investigar – se acerco a él de forma amenazante.- si llegas a lastimar nuevamente a mi hermana con tus estúpidos comentarios, me dará igual que sus padres desearan que te casaras con ella, te pondré una paliza y evitare esa unión.

Kagome, que había estado en silencio, se acerco a ellos algo molesta.

_ ¿A que se refieren con compromiso? – dijo enojada. ¿Qué clase de padres tenía la niña, si la habían comprometido con un tipo como Tomoya siendo aun muy pequeña? Tomoya volvió a dibujar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, y estaba a punto de decir algo que hizo que el rostro de Shippo se desfigurara casi por completo.

_ ¿¡Como que ese maldito sigue con vida!? – escucharon un grito que provenía de la misma habitación a la que Kirana había entrado, cosa que los asusto por unos instantes, haciendo que la azabache olvidara el tema del que estaba hablando con ambos jóvenes. Kirana salió de la habitación, mirándoles seriamente.

_ Necesito que entren – dijo, volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Ellos obedecieron, siendo Tomoya el único que permaneció en el pasillo. Si era para hablar de porque Kagome e InuYasha seguían con vida, no era de su incumbencia.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban ya el grupo completo, incluyendo a los dos Shippo. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre, de cabellos cortos del color de la plata, y ligera barba del mismo color. Aun así, su rostro parecía ser joven, y sus ojos eran del color del oro puro. Junto a él, una joven de cabellos negros, con un sencillo vestido blanco, y ojos chocolates los miraba sonriendo. Aquel hombre los observo unos instantes.

_ ¿Así que está pasando? – dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos. Al notar la mirada de confusión que mostraban los del pasado, suspiro y decidió transformarse. Su cabello se alargo, la barba desapareció, y la marca de una luna apareció en su frente, al igual que las de las mejillas. Era el mismísimo Sesshoumaru, con la apariencia del cuadro. Aunque, en realidad, lo que los sorprendió fue que se acercara a Kirana y le revolviera el cabello, sonriéndole de forma paternal.

_ Me alegra saber que Tendou no te hizo daño – dijo, al parecer aliviado. Aquel nombre, dejo confundidos a todos en la habitación.

_ ¿Tendou?, ¿Es el nombre del asesino de mis padres? – pregunto Kirana. Sesshoumaru quedo en silencio un rato, como si ocultara algo, y luego asintió. De cierta manera, era parte de la historia.

_ Han de estar confundidos – dirigiéndose a los presentes, para luego caminar hacia el escritorio, y abrir uno de los cajones, buscando algo en especial. Una vez lo encontró, sonrió tomándolo entre sus manos y regresando a con ellos.- Kirana… ve a entrenar con Shippo y con Tomoya.

Ella hizo un ligero puchero, y asintió, tomando la mano del pelirrojo mayor para así abandonar la habitación. Notaron como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba, acompañándola sin protestar. Una vez ellos desaparecieron, el albino mayor se acerco a InuYasha, estirando su mano y entregándole algo. InuYasha miro el objeto algo confundido. Se trataba de una concha color perla, que brillaba ligeramente.

_ Esa concha me la entrego la sacerdotisa Kikyo – dijo tranquilamente, caminando hasta quedar recargado cómodamente en el escritorio.- me exigió que te la entregara, pero por orgullo no lo hice.

Kagome tomo la concha de las manos de InuYasha y la abrió, dejando así salir lo que parecía ser una serpiente caza-almas. Esta los rodeo varias veces, haciendo que la habitación brillara, y llevándolos a un lugar desconocido. Frente a ellos veían a un joven de larga cabellera azabache, con distintivas orejas de perro… y al InuYasha que habían visto en el cuadro.

_ _¿Estás seguro de acompañarme? – pregunto el albino seriamente. El chico asintió._

__ No te permitiré ir solo, viejo – dijo tranquilamente, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. _

__ Tendou no es un enemigo fácil… además…_

__ Voy a hacerlo, padre. Además, estoy seguro de que mi madre llorara si llegas a morir. Dos personas son mejor que una – sonriendo socarronamente._

Aquella luz desapareció, junto con el recuerdo, mientras Kagome dirigía su mirada hacia el Hanyou, dándose cuenta de que él estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella. Ese chico… ¿realmente seria su hijo en un futuro?

_ Hace precisamente cinco años, ustedes fallecieron. Ese mismo día abrí la concha, dándome cuenta de que guardaban visiones del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Pero solo recupere una de las serpientes – apuntando a la serpiente que volaba entre la habitación, que después de un rato desapareció. Casi instantáneamente, Sesshoumaru regreso a la apariencia humana que tenía en ese mundo, y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Caminaron por el pasillo principal, donde estaba el enorme cuadro de ambos hermanos, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. El jardín era enorme, lleno de arboles tanto que parecía un bosque en miniatura. Al final del mismo, alcanzaron a mirar lo que al parecer era un Dojo, lugar al que precisamente se dirigieron. Dentro de la construcción se encontraban Kirana, vestida con Hakama rojo y ahori gris con detalles rojos, Shippo, mismo traje versión verde, y Tomoya, en azul. Parecían entretenidos peleando uno con el otro, usando sus espadas de madera.

_ ¿Cómo van? – pregunto Sesshoumaru a un hombre que estaba ahí vigilándolos.

_ Han mejorado mucho. Pronto sus lecciones darán por terminado – dijo tranquilamente. Sesshoumaru tomo una espada de madera del estante, y se acerco a ellos, mientras el maestro les hacia una seña para que se detuvieran.

_ La última vez, Kirana, perdiste luego de unos minutos en nuestro enfrentamiento. Quiero ver cuánto duras esta vez – quedándose de pie frente a ella. Shippo y Tomoya se hicieron a un lado, caminando hacia donde estaban Kagome, InuYasha y el pequeño Shippo.

_ Esta vez no perderé tan fácilmente – dijo Kirana, dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar posición de batalla. El albino mayor simplemente hizo una seña, esperando que el maestro diera por comenzada la batalla.

**Bueno… aquí le dejo. Ya ha aparecido el otro "fallecido" que no aparecerá en si físicamente hasta mas adelante, aunque realmente no se aun muy bien como utilizar al querido Soun Taisho (si… el nombre del chico de cabello negro con orejas de perro) en la historia, puesto que quiero hacerlo importante y no se como O.o**

**Respecto a los que siguen mis otras dos historias, aun no las actualizare porque el mendigo capitulo 12 de "bajo el techo del enemigo" me esta haciendo sufrir a mas no poder. No se que hacerle, nos e me ocurre como acomodar lo que tengo pensado hacer en ese capitulo. Pero bueno. He aquí el capitulo, espero les guste…**

**NOTA: no me tomateen por el cambio repentino de Sesshoumaru, y tampoco les explicare el porque aun. Eso lo sabran también mas adelante (si… me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente muajajajajaja) **

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**29 / 09 / 12**


	6. Parte de la verdad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**06 – Parte de la verdad.**

Se miraron de forma desafiante durante unos segundos, esperando a que el maestro diera la señal para comenzar aquella batalla. Fuera de la zona marcada con blanco, Kagome e InuYasha miraban con algo de sorpresa a las dos personas frente a ellos. Sesshoumaru parecía bastante tranquilo, mientras Kirana se notaba nerviosa. El maestro dio la señal, y la batalla comenzó. La azabache se lanzo en contra de su contrincante, intentando darle directo al pecho con la espada de madera, aunque su ataque se vio interrumpido por la de Sesshoumaru. Este choco su espada con la de la chica, y se dispuso a lanzar un ataque a su costado, cosa que ella esquivo rápidamente, dando un salto hacia atrás.

_ Vas mejorando – dijo Sesshoumaru, mirándola. Ella sonrió de forma socarrona, mientras movía un poco su espada, hábilmente, formando un círculo frente a ella. Luego de unos segundos, ella se volvió a abalanzar hacia el albino. Chocaron espadas nuevamente, atacando y esquivando. Los ataques de Sesshoumaru eran más bien elegantes, mientras que los de Kirana eran bruscos. Por alguna razón, a Kagome le parecía ver una batalla entre Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. Después de un rato, el cansancio se mostro en la menor. Kirana dejo de moverse, mirando al mayor, para después tomar una posición de batalla un tanto peculiar: El brazo Izquierdo estirado hacia el frente, y el brazo derecho, que era en el que llevaba la espada, doblado un poco hacia donde estaba su otro brazo, quedando la espada recargada en la palma de su mano izquierda. Sus piernas flexionadas ligeramente y su cabeza en alto.

_ ¿Segura de intentarlo? – mirando a la chica. Kagome llevo su mirada a InuYasha, el cual se mantenía atento de aquella batalla. ¿Seria posible que el ya conociese el ataque que haría Kirana?

_ No me subestimes – dijo ella, esperando el ataque de Sesshoumaru. Este suspiro, y se lanzo hacia ella, apuntando hacia su pecho. Estando a unos centímetros de ella, Kirana se agacho un poco, moviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo y golpeando con su espada el abdomen de Sesshoumaru, dándole fin a su enfrentamiento. Claro, sin darse cuenta del momento en el que el golpeo su hombro izquierdo, llevándose ambos golpes al mismo tiempo.

_ Aun te falta mucho para llegar a derrotarme – Alejando la espada del hombro de la bicolor, mientras ella miraba a su hombro un tanto sorprendida.

_ Pero yo también te he golpeado, así que es un empate – mirándole de forma socarrona.

_ No. El golpe que tu espada dio a mi abdomen no es mortal. En cambio, si yo hubiese llevado una espada real, estarías muerta – mirando a la chica con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

_ El estilo Yagyu Seigo, creado por el clan Yagyu, es uno de los mas rápidos conocidos hasta ahora, aunque la técnica que ha utilizado Kirana no es parte del mismo estilo, si no una creada por su padre – dijo Shippo, mirando con una sonrisa a su "hermana". Aquello los sorprendió un poco, puesto que, aunque era algo imperfecta, era muy rápida, y parecía mortal. Si solo ella hubiese golpeado a Sesshoumaru en algún otro punto, la batalla hubiese sido de ella.

_ ¿Hablas en serio? – sorprendida.

_ Ella la ha intentado con el colmillo de acero – llamando la atención de InuYasha.- pero no le ha sido eficaz, ya que la espada en su forma natural es bastante pesada. Nunca la ha usado en batalla con su forma real, y nunca ha usado los poderes de la misma – dijo Tomoya.

Sesshoumaru dejo la espada de madera en manos de Kirana, y se dirigió hacia InuYasha y Kagome, siendo seguido por el maestro del estilo Yagyu.

_ Como pueden ver, Kirana es bastante fuerte. Creo que les será de ayuda, puesto que comparada con mi yo del pasado, es suficientemente hábil para al menos hacer que la escuche. Hay un Youkai, uno incluso más fuerte que Naraku, por mucho, que ha aparecido antes de tiempo en su época, de nombre Tendou. Tienen que buscarme, y pedirme la concha. De esa manera, sabrán todo sobre lo que se avecina, tanto de forma familiar como respecto a ese ser, y así podrán derrotarlo.

Dicho eso, dirigió su mirada al trio de jóvenes, que parecían intercambiar formas para llevar a cabo ataques en batalla de forma mas sencilla. Kagome sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica que prefería hablar de cosas de ese tipo antes que de romance o cosas más femeninas, pero eso era bastante interesante.

_ ¡Kirana!, ¡Shippo!, ¡Tomoya! – los tres miraron al albino, caminando hacia él y colocándose de rodillas frente suyo.- ustedes tres acompañaran a mi hermano y a su mujer a la época Sengoku, y les ayudaran en todo lo que necesiten. InuYasha tiene todo el derecho a ordenarles, y ustedes obedecerán.

_ ¡Como usted ordene, Señor Sesshoumaru! – dijeron los tres al unísono. Era como si, en cuanto él tomaba autoridad, ellos se tornaran respetuosos y obedientes. Se pusieron de pie, mientras Sesshoumaru les miraba de forma tranquila. Tomoya fue el primero en dirigirse a ellos, haciendo una reverencia.

_ Un gusto volver a verle, Señor InuYasha. Soy Tomoya, el cuarto hijo de su amigo, el monje Miroku – sonriéndole de forma tranquila. Físicamente, aquel joven era idéntico a Miroku, de no ser por los lentes y el cabello corto. ¿Cuarto Hijo? ¿Eso quería decir que aquel par iban a tener todavía otro hijo? – Realmente es un honor tener frente mio a alguien tan importante como usted.

_ Deja de fingir Tomoya… Justamente hace unos instantes trataste mal a Kirana por ser una Hanyou – dijo el Shippo mayor. El menor brinco hacia su hombro, y miro molesto a Tomoya.

_ Cierto. Si no respetaste a Kirana por ser Hanyou, ¿Cómo quieres que crea que respetas a InuYasha?

_ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Shippo – dijo InuYasha, mirando al joven con un poco de molestia.

_ Ella sabe que realmente no la trate así por que sea una Hanyou – haciendo que la chica quedara frente suyo para abrazarla por detrás.- ¿no es así, princesa?

Susurrando en el oído de la chica, la cual se sonrojo con fuerza. En esos instantes, InuYasha tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese tipo, junto a Shippo y Sesshoumaru, que parecían tener las mismas intenciones. Al ver eso, Kirana se soltó del abrazo de Tomoya, golpeándolo en el estomago para después estar a una distancia buena de ambos.

_ No por ser tu prometida tienes derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana conmigo – dijo molesta, aunque completamente sonrojada. InuYasha sonrió. Vaya que se merecía aquel golpe que había recibido.

_ Lo has oído – dijo Shippo, un tanto divertido. Tomoya miro a ambos furioso, en especial a Shippo, mientras Kagome terminaba por comprender mejor lo que ocurría. Era como si ambos fuesen rivales, pero… ¿en que?

_ Es el colmo. Ustedes dos son como un par de niños – dijo Kirana, ya sin el bochorno encima. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio entre ellos, para luego alejar la mirada.

_ Sigo sin entender que vieron ellos en ti para comprometerte con mi hermana – dijo Shippo de forma fría, aunque parecía algo dolido.

_ Lo que no vieron en ti… - dijo el joven de la misma manera.- oh, ahora lo recuerdo. Tanta envidia me tienes porque seré el esposo de la chica a la que amas tanto.

Kagome miro a Shippo. Este se había molestado aun más ante eso, aunque sus ojos revelaban dolor, mientras que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Aquello había logrado confirmar las palabras de Tomoya.

_ ¡Tomoya! – Escucharon un grito en la entrada al dojo.- ¡No deberías ser tan malo con tu ahora hermano!

Una mujer, de larga cabellera negra recogida en una coleta alta, y vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo pastel entro al lugar, mirando con molestia al pelinegro, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. A su vez, los mellizos Hikari y Tsubasa entraron corriendo, dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru.

_ Mira papá – dijo el pequeño pelinegro, llevando sus manos cerca de su padre, para después brotar un extraño vapor verde de las mismas. Tanto Sesshoumaru como aquella mujer miraron horrorizados al niño.

_ Tsubasa. No vayas ha estar haciendo eso, lastimaras a tu hermana después – dijo seriamente, tomando las manos de su hijo entre las suyas para así detener el veneno. Luego miro a la mujer.- Rin… ¿desde cuando aprendió eso?

Vaya que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Kagome quedo aun mas sorprendida y confundida al darse cuenta de que aquella bella mujer era la pequeña Rin. Era casi de su misma estatura, logrando arrebazarla gracias a los tacones altos que llevaba puestos, además de que su mirada ya no era la de una niña. Rin negó con la cabeza, mirando a Hikari de forma interrogante.

_ Lo aprendió hace dos días – dijo la niña con una sonrisa. InuYasha miro con confusión a la pelinegra, mientras Kagome se acercaba a ella. Esta, al ver a la azabache, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

_ ¿Kagome? – pregunto. La chica asintió, mientras veía como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas, y la abrazaba con fuerza.- Me es imposible creer que seas tu. Estoy segura de que habías muerto hace cinco años.

_ No son ellos. O al menos, no los que piensas – dijo Sesshoumaru, acercándose a ellos para alejar un poco a Rin de Kagome.- No quiero que te sorprendas demasiado, te haría daño a ti o a nuestro hijo.

Ok. Kagome nunca antes había estado al punto del infarto. Miro a InuYasha, el cual parecía estar en sus mismas condiciones, ya que miraba a su hermano con los ojos blancos y abiertos como platos. No sabían si lo que los sorprendía era que Rin y Sesshoumaru fuesen pareja, aun a pesar de las diferencias de edades, o si se trataba del cambio de actitud del mismo. Quien diría que el frio y serio Sesshoumaru se tornaría en un tierno y protector esposo y padre.

_ Dejen de mirarme así… que no soy un bicho raro – mirándolos fríamente. Rin ignoro a su marido y tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, mirándola aun con lagrimas en los ojos, bastante feliz.

_ No importa de qué época eres. Sigues siendo Kagome, la mujer que me cuido cuando pudo. Gracias a ti estoy viva en estos instantes.

Ambos miraron interrogantes a Sesshoumaru. Vaya que el albino mayor sufriría el peor interrogatorio de su vida en esos momentos.

_ ¿Crees que es fácil dar a luz a un par de mellizos Hanyou cuando tu cuerpo ha sido resucitado por segunda vez? – pregunto, mirando a la azabache. De cierta manera lo comprendía. Traer mellizos al mundo era algo complicado, y si estos tenían poderes sobrenaturales, lo era aun más. Y contándole a eso que Rin había muerto y resucitado dos veces, era mas que lógico que su cuerpo seria frágil.

_ Ahora es mi turno de preguntar – dijo InuYasha, hablando por fin en todo ese rato que estuvo en el dojo, y saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos.

_ Ya que es necesario, responderé tus dudas.

_ ¿Cómo demonios descubrieron el lago?, ¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku?, ¿Por qué este trio están bajo tu cuidado? – apuntando a Kirana, Tomoya y Shippo adulto con el dedo índice.- y finalmente… ¿Por qué están viviendo en esta época, escondidos como simples humanos, si tu supuestamente odiabas a los humanos?

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru miraron llenos de confusión al albino menor, queriendo comprender primero todas las preguntas que les había hecho para después saber como responder. Se miraron entre ellos, y luego volvieron a mirar a InuYasha.

_ No lo descubrimos nosotros. Fue Kagome – dijo Rin.- Sango y Miroku se quedaron en la era Sengoku.

Miro a Sesshoumaru, como si ella no pudiera responder las otras dos preguntas por alguna razón. El pareció pensar unos instantes, mirando a Kirana y a Shippo de forma seria.

_ Eso es algo que no les puedo responder. Te diré simplemente esto, ambos quedaron solos en el mundo y fue tu compañera, bueno, Kagome la que nos suplico que cuidáramos de ellos tres. Y también fue ella la que nos pidió venir a esta época.

Aquella respuesta no parecía del todo mentira, pero sabía que algo ocultaban. Bastaba con mirar la tristeza en los ojos de Rin, y de el trio de jóvenes, para darse cuenta de que algo había pasado, y mas grave que el simplemente morir a manos de un Youkai. El joven Shippo pareció pensar unos instantes, y luego miro al albino mayor un poco preocupado.

_ Pero, dentro de poco será luna nueva.

_ Entonces ya sabes que debes hacer. Recuerda que debes hacerlo antes del anochecer.

Shippo asintió, y luego miro a su hermana. Esta mantenía una mirada firme, pero triste. No entendía porque no estaba llorando, si siempre que recordaba algo de sus padres, o de lo que había pasado comenzaba a hacerlo. Sesshoumaru miro al pequeño pelirrojo, acariciando un poco su cabeza.

_ Tú no puedes acompañarlos.

_ ¡Que! – Brincando al hombro de InuYasha.- ¿Por qué?

_ Hay cosas que descubrirán gracias a la concha, y que aun no debes saber – dijo Rin, sonriéndole. Si el descubría aquello, era posible que el futuro cambiara para mal, puesto que aun no era su tiempo para entender lo que pasaba.

_ Es lo mejor, Shippo – dijo Kirana, tomando al niño del hombro de InuYasha, y abrazándolo.- Si tu vas, puedes hacer que este tipo – apuntando al Shippo adulto.- se vuelva malvado.

_ Este tipo tiene su nombre – seriamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos.- no te preocupes. Tu y yo somos la misma persona, lo que yo descubra, lo descubrirás tu mas adelante.

El niño pareció comprender, por lo que asintió. Le caía bien su yo del futuro, y el imaginarlo del lado del mal, simplemente no le resultaba llamativo ni favorecedor.

_ Entonces. Partirán mañana. Su misión no termina al encontrar la concha, al contrario, es como descubrirán el siguiente paso – fue lo ultimo que dijo, abandonando el dojo con un andar elegante. Sus niños corrieron detrás de el, jugando entre ellos de forma animada. Rin se acercó a Kirana, abandonando por unos momentos a Kagome, y acaricio su hombro de forma tierna.

_ Te has vuelto fuerte, querida. Estaba segura de que comenzarías a llorar – dijo de forma tranquila. La niña la miro unos instantes, tallando sus ojos un poco.

_ Jure que no volveria a llorar por eso – dijo, acercándose a la pareja.- ustedes dos, tienen que sobrevivir ante lo que viene. No se mucho de lo que paso, pero se que fue algo realmente malo. Hay que preparar las cosas para irnos.

Ambos Shippos miraron a la niña, y luego al albino. Este parecia aun en estado de Shock luego de todo lo que habia descubierto en esos momentos, y no salio hasta ser abrazado por Kagome. Ambos estaban asustados, sobre todo por el hecho de descubrir que morirían a muy temprana edad. Encontrarian esa concha pasara lo que pasara, y darían lo mejor para evitar ese triste futuro.

**Hola. Disculpen la demora con el fanfic, pero honestamente ya ni me acordaba de su existencia XD, pero ahora que me acorde, aquí les dejo el capitulo. Ya se que me diran "¿Por qué lo tienes en "M" si es mas infantil que cualquier cosa?" Eso es porque lo bueno aun no ha aparecido. Tengo en mente muchas cosas para hacerlas sufrir, mis queridas lectoras, respecto al fanfic. Entre ellas, la próxima vida de InuYasha y Kagome, además del triangulo amoroso armado con Shippo, Kirana y Tomoya. Espero les haya gustado, y no se desesperen, sabran todo el misterio que guardan los visitantes del futuro en unos dos capítulos mas, quizá tres, ya que la concha la tiene Sesshoumaru y es mas que lógica que tienen que esperar a que el vaya a ver a Rin XDDD. Saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**05 / 12 / 12**


	7. Una oleada de sentimientos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**07 – Una oleada de sentimientos.**

Partieron al amanecer directo a la era Sengoku. La tarde anterior habían buscado algunas cosas que les servirían, entre ropa y comida. No viajarían aun, ya que tenían pensado esperar a Sesshoumaru en la aldea de Kaede, siempre iba a fin de cuentas. Al igual que la primera vez que se adentraron en las puras aguas del lago, Kagome tomo la mano de InuYasha. Tomoya iba tras ellos y, junto a él, Kirana y los dos Shippo's. Antes de que entraran al agua, escucharon la voz de Rin, deteniéndolos.

_ ¡Tomoya! – grito, acercándose a él, con un bulto en brazos cubierto por una manta. La mujer le ofreció el bulto, y él quito la manta de encima del mismo. Era una pequeña caja, que contenía los pergaminos de su padre en el interior. El parecía sorprendido, mirando a Rin sin ocultar aquel hecho.- Tu padre me lo entrego. Como su hijo debes tener sus mismos poderes, además de que uno de esos pergaminos mantiene una sorpresa para ti.

Tomando uno en especial. Este no tenía escrito nada, si no que mostraba una figura un tanto peculiar, el dibujo de Kirara sobre el mismo. Volvió a dejar el pergamino dentro de la caja, cerrándola y guardándola en la mochila que llevaba a su lado. Luego, se despidió de su tutora con una sonrisa, caminando hacia donde estaba Kirana. Los seis se adentraron en el agua, siendo rodeados al instante por aquella luz azul caracteriza del viaje en el tiempo. Una vez esta termino, salieron del agua y de la cueva.

_ Sesshoumaru va cada medio mes a la aldea… ¿verdad? – pregunto Kagome. InuYasha asintió, soltando su mano. Aunque en la época actual recién había amanecido, en el sengoku la luz del atardecer decoraba los bellos arboles a su alrededor. Una ligera ventisca los sorprendió, mostrando la llegada del otoño. Si seguían su camino, el anochecer los alcanzaría, y no era buena idea viajar de noche. Claro, aunque tenían las energías renovadas por haberse levantado recién.

_ ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto Shippo, brincando al hombro de Kagome. Su yo del futuro se estiro un poco, haciendo tronar sus huesos ligeramente, para después suspirar.

_ Yo digo que acampar. Dudo que tengan sueño, podemos simplemente hacer una fogata, y asar estos – sacando de su maleta una bolsa de bombones. Kagome tomo la bolsa entre sus manos, sonriendo.

_ Buena idea. Como un día de campo – de forma alegre. Dirigió su mirada a InuYasha, el cual le decía en silencio que mirara a su acompañante. Kirana se recargo en un árbol, cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Parecía un tanto incomoda, pero no se le podía hacer nada. Después de todo, ella no se llevaba tan bien con InuYasha, y podía ser que le incomodara su presencia, ¿no?

_ Iré a buscar leña – dijo tranquilamente, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque. El joven de ojos esmeraldas les miro unos instantes, para después seguir a su "hermana", bajo la molesta mirada de Tomoya, quien se sentó en un tronco sacando la caja de pergaminos.

_ ¿Te preocupa algo, Tomoya? – pregunto Kagome, caminando hacia el joven. El negó con la cabeza, claramente sin saber si hablar o no. Aquello la molesto un poco, puesto que el pelinegro se comportaba con ella como si fuese alguien mayor, siendo que en esos momentos Tomoya era casi de su edad. Tras ver la insistencia de la chica, suspiro.

_ No he visto a mis padres desde hace un tiempo. Se suponía que ahora iríamos a nuestra época para visitarlos… más el lago, como se ha dado cuenta, ya no está conectado a esa época – seriamente, aunque su mirada mostrara tristeza. Lo comprendía de alguna manera, ya que ella no volvería a ver a su madre. Aunque podía ir a la época actual, estando ahí se había dado cuenta de que era seis años antes de que ella viajara al pasado, osease, la época de sus nueve años. Si aparecía frente a su madre, solo la alarmaría.

_ Veras que todo se arreglara, Tomoya – con aquella maternal sonrisa caracteriza de ella. El la miro unos instantes, sonriendo unos segundos después.

_ Vaya que es difícil no confiar en usted, señorita Kagome – de forma un tanto amable. De alguna manera, le sorprendía que ese chico triste y amable fuera el mismo joven frio y serio que había conocido en la mansión. Le era fácil leer sus sentimientos, se sentía solo puesto que no podía ver a su familia, a diferencia de Shippo y Kirana, los cuales eran "hermanos" y se mantenían juntos.

_ Te digo algo – sentándose a su lado.- No se cómo sea la época de la que provienes, pero se muy bien que Sango te quiere muchísimo, ella es una madre ejemplar.

_ Lo sé. Supongo que mi hermano ya ha nacido. El es tres años mayor que yo, así que aun falta un tiempo para mi nacimiento. Antes, Shippo y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, aunque él era más de diez años mayor que yo, pero…

_ Llego Kirana y ambos se enamoraron de ella. Se que dicen que sabré todo obteniendo la concha, pero… ¿desde cuándo la conocen? – mirándole. Aquello rondaba en su cabeza, el porque Shippo era el hermano de Kirana, siendo que él era hijo único, y huérfano.

_ Desde que nació. Kirana es dos años menor que yo, por lo que técnicamente fue mi amiga de la infancia. Es hija de una de las mujeres de la aldea – dijo, aunque a leguas se notaba que ocultaba algo.- hace cinco años, tanto ella como Shippo, que había sido adoptado por esa mujer, quedaron huérfanos, y nos mandaron a los tres con Sesshoumaru a la época actual. Claro, unos días antes de la muerte de los padres de Kirana, nos comprometieron.

_ Kagome… acompáñame – dijo InuYasha, recargándose un poco en un árbol. La chica asintió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba el albino. Este tomo su mano, adentrándose en el bosque y llevándola con el. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del punto de encuentro, soltó su mano, mirándola un tanto intranquilo.

_ ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto tiernamente. El chico negó con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Pero, al intentarla ver a los ojos, se sonrojo con fuerza, y termino alejando la mirada. No sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía en mente. Kagome sonrió al verlo así, rojo como tomate, y nervioso, aunque deseaba que pronto pudiera mantener la calma al estar con ella.

_ Mañana llegaremos a la aldea. Y faltan varios días para que Sesshoumaru se aparezca por ahí – sin mirarla. Apretó sus manos un poco, sin llegar a lastimarla, y suspiro con fuerza.- ¡Quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible!

Mirándola aunque aún con el rojo encima. Ella rio levemente, sonrojándose de la misma manera, y abrazándolo de forma tierna. Amaba las pocas veces que estaban solos, puesto que era cuando él podía tornarse un poco tierno y romántico, claro, a su manera, a la cual ella ya se había acostumbrado. Se separó un poco del abrazo para besarle de la misma tierna manera, mientras InuYasha la abrazaba por la cadera, acercándola a él y tornando el beso un tanto más atrevido, jugando con la lengua de la azabache. Duraron así unos segundos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

_ Sera como gustes, InuYasha. De cualquier forma en que sea, me haces feliz – sonriéndole. El la abrazo con fuerza nuevamente, tranquilo de haber podido decirle lo que pensaba y deseaba, sin ser interrumpido. Aunque bueno, la interrupción llego unos segundos después.

_ ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! – escucharon la voz de Tomoya cerca de ellos. Se miraron unos instantes, corriendo hacia donde habían escuchado al joven. Al llegar notaron que Shippo se levantaba del piso, golpeando al pelinegro en el estómago. Este lo tomo del cabello, tirándolo al suelo. InuYasha rápidamente los separo, aunque ellos parecían querer seguir con la pelea.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto Kagome, viendo a ambos jóvenes, los cuales miraron a Kirana, la cual se encontraba asustada y ligeramente sonrojada, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

MnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMn

Caminaron por el bosque, mirando con atención a su alrededor. Cada vez que veían algún palo o pedazo de madera que les podía servir, Kirana lo tomaba en sus manos y se lo entregaba a Shippo. No duraron mucho tiempo buscando, pues en un pequeño lapso de tiempo habían conseguido suficiente leña para prender una fogata. La joven suspiro al dar por terminada la tarea, recargándose en un árbol tal como había hecho antes.

_ Dime, Shippo… ¿Cómo crees que debería de actuar? – pregunto, un tanto triste. Shippo sonrió, dejando los leños juntos en el piso, para después acercarse a su hermana.

_ ¿Respecto a qué? – pregunto tranquilamente. Ella le miro de forma incomoda, ya que le era difícil hablar sobre algo que le pasaba.

_ Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. No entiendo como actúas con naturalidad frente a ellos, que murieron hace cinco años – bajando la mirada. Se había mantenido más seria de lo normal para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pero estando sola con su "hermano", y recordando todo lo que había pasado, le fue imposible evitarlo. Shippo se dio cuenta de ello, acercándose más a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

_ No llores, pequeña. No me es fácil, ya que es la segunda vez que pierdo a alguien tan importante. Pero, sé que si me derrumbo, tú lo harás con más fuerza – tiernamente, acariciando sus mejillas. Ella llevo su brazo a su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro, mientras más lagrimas brotaban. El pelirrojo tomo el brazo de Kirana, descubriéndola. Pero, al ver el rostro tan tierno que ella le mostraba, entre triste y sonrojada, hizo que su fuerza de voluntad se perdiera, y terminara acercando su rostro al suyo, besándola de forma tierna. Ella se sorprendió, aunque correspondió casi al instante, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_ ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! – grito Tomoya, quien había llegado unos segundos atrás, golpeando al pelirrojo y haciendo que el mismo cayera al piso. Shippo llevo su brazo a su nariz, limpiando la poca sangre que había brotado tras el golpe, y poniéndose de pie para regresarle el golpe a Tomoya, esta vez en el estómago. El pelinegro, a pesar de sentir dolor, aprovecho la posición para tomar el rojo cabello entre sus manos, y asi tumbar al chico al suelo, dispuesto a volver a golpearlo. Justo cuando su puño estaba a punto de tocar la blanca piel de su contrincante, InuYasha apareció y los separo, aunque eso no impidió que intentaran golpearse de nuevo, sin mucho éxito por la intervención del albino.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto Kagome, viendo con preocupación a Kirana, quien se mantenía en Shock, con las lágrimas aun desbordando por sus ojos, y un gesto de miedo tras ver aquella pelea.

_ ¡Eres un Depravado! – grito Tomoya, intentándolo golpear de nueva cuenta. A leguas se notaba lo molesto que se encontraba, con las cejas endurecidas, y mirándolo casi con fuego en los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

_ ¡Un simple beso no me vuelve Depravado! ¡Idiota! – haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Tomoya. InuYasha suspiro, queriendo darle gusto a ambos, y tomo las dos cabezas, golpeándolos entre ellos. Ambos chicos se tomaron la cabeza, mirando con rabia al albino.

_ ¿¡Que te pasa!? – gritaron al unísono. Luego se miraron entre ellos, tratando de comenzar con la pelea de nuevo.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! – dijo Kirana, atravesándose entre ambos, mirando a Tomoya y protegiendo a Shippo.- Fui yo quien le permitió besarme, así que no tienes por qué culparlo del todo a el.

Tomoya suspiro, queriendo calmarse, y aprovecho la cercanía a la azabache menor para tomarla del brazo y acercarla a el, abrazándola y mirando a Shippo.

_ La próxima vez que toques a MI prometida, no me contendré a darte una paliza – fríamente, llevándose a la chica hacia el bosque. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron entre ellos, queriendo armar un acuerdo sin ni siquiera hablar. Una vez el asintió, corrió directamente a donde se había ido la pareja, mientras Kagome permanecía con Shippo, que al momento en que InuYasha lo soltó, pego un puñetazo al piso con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño brinco hacia Kagome, viendo como su yo del futuro respiraba entrecortado a causa de la rabia.

_ Shippo –El chico se levanto un poco, llevando su brazo a su rostro, limpiando sus ojos. Luego se puso de pie, recargándose con el brazo en el árbol. Kagome se acerco a el, acariciando su hombro un poco. Desde esa posición, el pelirojo era un poco mas alto que ella.

_ Maldito sea el momento en que ellos decidieran comprometerla – susurro…Kagome siguió acariciándole, buscando calmarlo. Quería a Shippo como si fuese su propio hijo, y jamás se lo había imaginado sufriendo de la misma manera en que estaba durante esos momentos, sufriendo por amor. Esperaba que InuYasha tuviera suerte con Kirana y Tomoya, ya que el último iba tan molesto que temía lo peor.

MnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMn

Ellos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que los había seguido. Siguieron caminando bastante tiempo, hasta llegar a la orilla del rio, donde Tomoya soltó la mano de la azabache, y se volteo para mirarla. Aun sentía el aroma salado característico de las lágrimas, lo cual le decía que la niña aun lloraba. No sabía muy bien la razón, ya que no parecía ser a causa de la pelea. Vio al joven suspirar, y acercarse a Kirana, con un rostro un tanto serio, aunque no hablo durante un largo rato, haciendo que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

_ Tomoya – escucho la voz de Kirana, la cual parecia un tanto preocupada. El pelinegro suspiro, como si buscara calmarse, para después mirarla ya un poco mas tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto. Ella se sonrojo, bajando la mirada. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, puesto que en todo caso, había lastimado al chico que en un futuro seria su esposo, aunque le sorprendia ya que pensaba que el no sentia nada por ella, que disfrutaba mas bien molestando al pelirojo con el hecho de su compromiso.

_ Shippo solo quería animarme… - llevando su mano a su pecho, aun sin mirarle. Sabia que esa no era escusa para haberla besado, pero era lo único que le venia a la cabeza.

_ ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?... – grito, aunque volvió a suspirar, llevando sus manos lo más lejos posible de la azabache. InuYasha permaneció escondido detrás de un árbol, escuchando la conversación y dispuesto a salir si Tomoya se tornaba violento. Aunque, notaba que el varias veces trataba de calmarse, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas si hacia algo de ese tipo.- ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que decias sentir por mi?

Pregunto en un susurro. El aroma de las lágrimas llego con más fuerza, mientras veía como Kirana levantaba su mirada, con aquel liquido brotando de sus ojos como si se tratase de cascadas, con un rostro que revelaba dolor y angustia.

_ Oh… vaya… ¿Desde cuándo te han importado mis sentimientos?... ¡Me dejaste muy en claro que no sentías nada por mí!, ¡Que solo te casarías conmigo por obligación! – en tono alto, entre molesta y triste. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. ¿Eso quería decir que ella si estaba enamorada de Tomoya?. Noto como el rostro del joven se tornaba un poco triste, pensando en aquellas palabras.- No te entiendo Tomoya… Si no me quieres… ¿Por qué te pones asi?, ¡Shippo es mucho más atento de lo que tú eres!

_ Cállate – susurro. Tomándola de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Mírame bien y dime si realmente ya no sientes nada por mí. Si es asi, te juro… que este compromiso quedara anulado.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mas sin embargo no hablo. Bajo la mirada, con el rostro sonrojado, sin saber que hacer realmente. Le era fácil saber cómo se sentía Kirana en esos momentos, ya que el había pasado por lo mismo unos años atrás, con Kagome y Kikyo. Pero, esto era diferente, ya que Shippo era su hermano, no de sangre, pero hermano a fin de cuentas.

_ Nada ha cambiado – sin mirarle.- pero… ¡No quiero casarme sin amor!, además, aun somos muy jóvenes, como para que ya estés molestando con lo del compromiso.

_ No somos tan jóvenes. Tal vez, en la nueva época se considera así, pero de donde provenimos… tu deberías estar casada desde hace un año – soltando su hombro.- Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses… si decides hacer lo que tus padres querían, aprovecharemos esta época para casarnos al instante. Si no es asi, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Alejándose de ella, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el campamento. Kirana permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que el ojiazul le había propuesto. Ella estaba enamorada de el, nunca se había confundido con ello, y le alegraba que el fuera así de celoso. Pero, se sentía fatal por lastimar a Shippo, ya que no podía decir que no sintiera algo por el.

InuYasha salió de su escondite, caminando hacia la joven. Por alguna razón, le dolía verla tan confundida. Ella, al darse cuenta de su presencia, llevo sus manos cubriendo su propio rostro, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No sabia que hacer para intentar calmarla, por lo que su única idea fue ponerse de cunclillas frente a ella, y hacer que lo mirara.

_ Regresemos al campamento – dijo, sonriéndole un poco, y tomando sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Nunca se hubiese comportado de esa manera ante nadie, pero, algo le decía que debía darle su protección a aquella niña de ojos bicolor.

**¡Capitulo especial del "fin del mundo"! ¿Qué tal? (?), no me vayan a querer linchar porque InuYasha se este tornando "cariñoso" con mi querida Kirana, pero creo que es porque se están dando cuenta de quien es realmente ella… ¿no es asi? Y si aun no se dan cuenta, no les digo nada… no quiero spoilearlas XD. Fuera de eso… ¿¡Lemon InuxKag!?, digo, porque si es de la otra pareja, me es imposible el saber si hacer un lemon con Kirana y Tomoya, o Kirana y Shippo, teniendo en cuenta que los dos primeros son muy jóvenes, y Shippo es al menos 12 años mayor que Kirana XD. Pero bueno, es momento de que ustedes decidan que pareja les suena mejor: KiranaxShippo, o KiranaxTomoya… ¿les traigo a Soten a escena? Todo depende de ustedes XD.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**21 / 12 / 12**


	8. Recuerdos, el regalo de Kikyo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**08 – Recuerdos, el regalo de Kikyo.**

Se había encargado de que llegasen al campamento, pero aun así no pudo evitar el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Shippo y Tomoya parecían querer asesinarse con la mirada, cosa que el albino tenía que controlar para que no terminaran nuevamente peleándose. Aunque notaba a la culpable de aquella pelea, bastante tranquila platicando con Kagome, su aroma delataba que estaba nerviosa. Y vaya que la comprendía. Él había vivido ya bastantes ocasiones en las que su actual prometida lo encontrase con su antiguo amor, Kikyo. Sabía lo que se sentía el haber lastimado a alguien que amaba, todo por su indecisión. Pero claro, el orgullo en ocasiones hacía de las suyas, lo cual le evitaba acercarse a la niña y conversar con ella.

Desde su posición, decidió nada más mirar a ambas jóvenes de forma tranquila. Kagome sonreía mientras hablaba, y reía luego de algún comentario que hiciese la menor sobre cualquier tema. Bajo su punto de vista, se veía hermosa. Ella lo descubrió mirándola, y le dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas, haciendo que desviara la mirada algo sonrojado. No le preocupaba mucho el estar en esa situación, puesto que el único que podría burlarse de el en esos instantes, roncaba como un tronco. Una vez se vio a salvo, volvió a mirarlas. Le costaba admitirlo pero, por alguna razón, aquella escena frente a sus ojos era como una plática de _madre a hija._

_ ¿Qué nos ves? – pregunto de forma fría la pequeña de ojos bicolor, mirándolo como si fuese un intruso.

_ Deberían dormirse de una vez, mañana partiremos temprano – levantándose del piso, y tomando al Shippo adulto del cuello de la camisa, recibiendo una queja del pelirrojo. Ambas chicas miraron como InuYasha se llevaba casi arrastrando al joven, y lo lanzaba sobre un árbol, para después subir el. Desconocían realmente la razón por la cual había hecho aquello, sobretodo Kagome, puesto que nunca había visto a InuYasha dormir con Shippo siendo niño y le extrañaba que lo hiciera con su versión adulta.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? – escucharon un grito de parte de Shippo, luego un sonido de un golpe y finalmente completo silencio. Ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras el albino las veía desde encima del árbol. Realmente se había llevado al pelirrojo para evitar que estos comenzaran a pelear durante la noche, y dejaran las chicas dormir tranquilamente. La risa de ellas se vio interrumpida una vez que Tomoya se puso de pie, y camino hasta donde había dejado su mochila de viaje, sacando un futon portable como el que Kagome utilizaba tres años atrás, recostándose en el piso.

_ Deberíamos irnos a dormir nosotras también – dijo Kagome, levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentada y sacudiendo su falda azul ligeramente. Kirana imito a Tomoya, sacando un futon un poco más grande, lo suficiente para que ambas pudieran dormir sin problema alguno, y lo estiro en el suelo.

_ Creo que sí. Mañana llegaremos a la aldea, y quizá… Sesshoumaru llegue pronto – contesto Kirana, dudando un poco antes de nombrar al albino mayor. Por curiosidad miro al cielo, revisando la luna, antes de recostarse sobre el futon, seguida de Kagome. Después de eso, todos se dedicaron a descansar.

Una vez el sol se mostró, recogieron todo lo que habían utilizado, y siguieron su camino. Ambos Shippos iban junto a InuYasha, el menor sobre el hombro del mayor, delante del grupo. Kagome nuevamente había comenzado a platicar con Kirana, y Tomoya iba a su lado, con la mirada puesta en uno de sus pergaminos. La bicolor cruzo hacia el otro lado de Kagome, dejando a la joven al centro para no tener contacto con el pelinegro, cosa que la mayor noto fácilmente mas no dijo nada. No quería incomodarlos.

_ Deberíamos correr, para llegar más rápido – dijo InuYasha, deteniéndose unos instantes, para ponerse de rodillas al piso y dejar que Kagome subiera a su espalda, como siempre lo hacía. Pero, al momento en que ambos estuvieron listos, y miraron a los más jóvenes, notaron como los dos chicos se miraban entre ellos, para después mirar a Kirana, la cual suspiro y comenzó a correr por su cuenta.

_ ¿Acaso son lentos o qué? – dijo al estar frente a todos, volteándose solo unos segundos para después seguir corriendo. InuYasha sonrió socarronamente, advirtiéndole a Kagome que se agarrara fuerte, y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la niña, seguido por ambos kitsunes y Tomoya, que iban con dificultad queriendo seguir su paso. Kagome comenzó a reír al ver como InuYasha y Kirana se veían retantes, corriendo a toda velocidad como si se tratara de una carrera.

_ Vas a perder – dijo Kirana, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, mientras apresuraba el paso.

_ Hasta sueñas niña – contesto el albino, subiendo la velocidad. Fue así hasta el mediodía, cuando lograron llegar a la aldea de Kaede, ambos al mismo tiempo. Una vez dentro del territorio, dejaron de correr, mirándose aun de forma retantes.

_ He llegado yo primero – dijeron al unísono, para después volver a mirarse.- mentira… lo hice yo.

Nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Kagome rio por lo bajo, bajándose de la espalda de InuYasha, y mirando en dirección a donde estaba Shippo, llevando en el hombro al pequeño y en el brazo a Tomoya, que parecía bastante cansado. Aquello la sorprendió un poco, sobre todo por la forma en que iba el pelinegro agarrándose del kitsune con fuerza, y con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que ambos estuvieran peleados.

_ Ya llegamos Tomoya, así que suéltame – dijo de forma fría el mayor de los kitsune, moviendo con fuerza su brazo. Tomoya lo soltó, respirando con dificultad, mientras sacudía sus ropajes y se acomodaba los lentes.

_ Ustedes son el colmo. Yo soy humano, y me es difícil mantener la velocidad de ustedes – fríamente. Kirana comenzó a reír con fuerza por la apariencia del joven, que llevaba la negra cabellera toda revuelta y el uniforme un poco mal acomodado, al igual que la agitación que aún mantenía. Perdía completamente su apariencia fría a causa de eso. Shippo intento contener su propia risa, pero termino perdiendo en contra de ello, imitando a la menor. Tomoya no tardo en unirse, riendo con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió aun mas a los más grandes, ya que había perdido su personalidad.

_ Acéptenlo. Esta carrera les ha levantado el ánimo – dijo InuYasha, mirándoles. Ellos asintieron, mirándose entre ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Shippo se acerco a Tomoya, estirando su brazo para estrechar la mano del pelinegro.

_ ¿Tregua por ahora? – pregunto sin esfumar su sonrisa. El pequeño Shippo lo miro confundido desde su hombro, mientras Tomoya asentía y respondía al saludo.

_ Por ahora. No quiero incomodar al señor InuYasha y a su esposa – tranquilamente, aunque haciendo que los jóvenes se ruborizaran a causa de su comentario. Pronto, un par de niñas corrieron hacia ellos, mirándoles con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Inu! – gritaron al unísono, abrazando cada una, una pierna del albino con fuerza.

_ Hey! Suéltenme! – dijo, moviéndose con dificultad hacia donde estaba la cabaña de Miroku. En esta se encontraban Sango sonriéndoles cruzada de brazos en la puerta, y Miroku con un enorme saco en el hombro, sonriéndoles de igual manera. El hombre soltó el saco y se acercó a su amigo, tomándolo por el hombro.

_ Déjalas hacer, te extrañaron – de forma tranquila. InuYasha suspiro, por alguna razón se esperaba aquella respuesta de parte del monje. Sango dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes que los acompañaban, abriendo los ojos por sorpresa al ver al kitsune.

_ ¿Es Shippo? – pregunto, mirando al joven. Este saludo desde donde estaba, tomando de la camisa a Tomoya y arrastrándolo hasta quedar frente a la castaña.

_ Así es… Shippo de 19 años en el futuro – dijo Kagome, mientras ambos jóvenes se posaban al lado de la mujer. El kitsune escondió su cola y cambio la forma de sus orejas, tomando forma completamente humana, mientras el otro se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a su actitud fría, ocultando el nerviosismo de estar frente a sus padres en su juventud. Miroku miro con sorpresa al joven, acercándose para mirarlo de cerca.

_ Joven… ¿me diría donde lo he visto antes? – pregunto, sin alejar su mirada de Tomoya.

_ ¡Nunca nos hemos visto! O al menos no aun – seriamente, recargándose en la pared de madera. Kirana suspiro, acercándose al chico.

_ ¡Tomoya! Al menos preséntate.

_ ¿Para qué? Ya has dicho mi nombre – un tanto socarrón. Ella hizo un puchero y tomo sus mejillas, jalándolas con fuerza y recibiendo una queja de parte del agredido.

_ ¡he dicho que te presentes! – de forma autoritaria, aunque aún con la mirada infantil. El suspiro, y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalonera, mirando tranquilamente al monje y a la ex exterminadora.

_ Soy Tomoya, mucho gusto – sonriendo ligeramente. Ellos lo miraron nuevamente, en especial Sango, que miraba intercaladamente a su marido y al joven con curiosidad.

_ ¿Es la reencarnación de Miroku? – pregunto, basándose en la vestimenta del siglo XXI. Una enorme gota al puro estilo anime salió de la cabeza de Kagome, mientras InuYasha golpeaba su frente sin creer que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_ Algo así – dijo Kirana de forma nerviosa, dejando caer su mochila al piso, para después acercarse a Tomoya por detrás y abrir su mochila, claro, sin que el pelinegro se diese cuenta. Unos minutos después, saco la cajita que Rin le había dado al chico, y del interior tomo el pergamino misterioso. Luego cerró la mochila, y le entrego la caja a Tomoya. Este miraba con sorpresa la caja, queriendo saber a qué hora Kirana había encontrado aquello. La chica se acercó a Miroku y le mostro el pergamino.

_ ¿para qué sirve? – le pregunto. Aun con el mismo rostro impresionado, Tomoya miro el pergamino.

_ ¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar MIS cosas? – pregunto seriamente, mirando a la azabache menor. Esta simplemente le dedico una sonrisa inocente, para después volver a ver a Miroku, que estudiaba el pergamino seriamente. Unos instantes después, hizo una oración con el papelito en mano, y este se prendió en llamas negras, cayendo al piso y transformándose en un pequeño gatito negro parecido a Kirara. El gato brinco a los brazos de Tomoya, el cual no pudo más que dejarlo hacer, esperando una respuesta verbal.

_ Hace tiempo no veo un sello de ese tipo. Aquel pergamino que me has entregado – mirando a Kirana.- es uno muy extraño. En ellos sellan animales o youkais, pero los últimos no deben tener demasiado poder. Aunque, es sorprendente que sea una pantera de fuego como Kirara.

El pequeño gatito permaneció en los brazos de Tomoya, mientras este lo miraba sorprendido. ¿Eso era lo que sus padres le habían dejado? Pronto recordó que, cuando era pequeño, Kirara tuvo cachorros, los cuales fueron entregados en su mayoría. Uno de ellos de un negro azabache, tal parecido al de Kagome o Kirana. Pero, estaba seguro de que no se habían quedado con ninguno.

_ ¡Vaya! No me imagine que para eso quisieran encerrar al gatito dentro del pergamino – dijo Shippo, mirando al pequeño gato entre las manos del joven. Después, poso su mano en su barbilla, queriendo recordar una cosa en específico.- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

_ Es negro… así que será Kuro – tranquilamente, levantando al gato un poco. Este parecía contento con el nombre que su nuevo dueño le había puesto. Lo que no sabía era si seguía siendo un cachorro por haber sido sellado, o realmente había crecido.

_ Que poca imaginación – soltó InuYasha, mirando al chico. Este solo le lanzo una fría mirada, para después seguir atendiendo a su gato nuevo.

_ A ver orejas de perro, yo hago lo que me venga en gana con mi gato - seriamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. El albino había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había deseado golpear al cuatro ojos desde que lo había conocido, y claro, esta vez no se contuvo. Un buen golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente descarga, pero a su vez, suficiente para enfurecer al chico que había perdido sus lentes en el golpe.- ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Kagome miro a ambos chicos queriendo evitar un confrontamiento. A sus 16 años, Tomoya parecía bastante fuerte, y aun llevando una notable diferencia, parecía tener la misma edad que InuYasha. Los ojos azules que, en Miroku mostraban tranquilidad, en esos instantes en Tomoya mostraban frialdad. Vaya, por alguna razón le parecía una mezcla entre Miroku y Sesshoumaru. Suspiro.

Así pues, decidieron quedarse en la aldea hasta que Sesshoumaru llegaba, lo cual Sango aprovecho para tomar prestada a Kagome y preparar algunas de las cosas de su próximo casamiento, acompañadas de Kirana (que parecía más interesada en su videojuego portátil con pilas recargadas, antes de ver el Kimono que utilizaría la joven para su boda), y Kaede. Aquello solo había logrado poner aún más nerviosa a la azabache, puesto que había olvidado lo referente a su boda cuando se habían metido en la idea de pedirle la concha a Sesshoumaru. Ambas cosas, para ella, tenían la misma importancia, puesto que finalmente estaría con el hombre del que se había enamorado, pero sin aquella concha, era posible que su futuro no durara mucho.

_ ¿Falta mucho? Estoy aburrida – dijo Kirana, apagando su consola, y estirándose de forma perezosa en donde estaba sentada. Las presentes dejaron caer una enorme gota en su cabeza, al ver que la chica no parecía ser tan femenina como imaginaban. Sango y Kaede se dedicaban a arreglar el Kimono ceremonial para que quedara a la medida de Kagome, y no tuviese que sufrir el mero día porque le quedase chico, o grande.

_ Deberías estar atenta, después de todo, de las presentes eres la siguiente en matrimoniarse – la niña se cruzó de brazos, y miro hacia otra parte, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Ante aquello, la azabache no pudo más que sonreír de forma tierna, sin evitar mirar a InuYasha en aquella orgullosa jovencita. Su mirada pronto se posó en la cicatriz que cubría su mejilla derecha.

_ Kagome… no te muevas – dijo Sango, intentando revisar cuanta tela quedaba extra en la cintura de la joven. Kagome asintió, intentando quedarse más quieta de lo que ya estaba, aunque sin dejar de examinar a quien estaba cruzada de brazos cerca de ella. Su rostro volvía a tornarse en su color natural, mientras miraba el kimono con ojos brillantes. Estaba segura de que, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, aquella niña podía llegar a ser femenina si se lo proponía. Alcanzo a notar un sencillo movimiento de nariz, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta.

_ Creo que ha llegado – fue lo único que dijo, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida de la cabaña. No estaba muy segura de a que se refería, hasta que sintió una energía un tanto conocida. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Sesshoumaru. Aquella espera había sido más corta de lo que se imaginaba.

_ Listo Kagome, déjame ayudarte a quitarte el kimono – dijo Kaede. La chica asintió, levantando los brazos mientras veía la tela que quedaba tirada en el piso. Realmente habían tenido que arreglar bastante aquel kimono, puesto que quedaba bastante flojo en la parte de la cintura. Aunque aquello lo ocultaba muy bien el obi, si lo hubiesen dejado como estaba le habría calado bastante al momento de la ceremonia, además de hacerla ver un poco más gorda de lo que realmente era. Suspiro. Una vez quedo en ropa interior, se colocó el traje de sacerdotisa y salió en busca de InuYasha para advertirle de la llegada de su hermano.

_ ¡Kagome!, ¡Ya estamos aquí! – dijo Kirana, sonriendo de forma infantil, acompañada por Sesshoumaru. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado convencerlo de que la siguiera tan fácilmente a la aldea? Estaba segura de que tendrían que haberlo ido a buscar al bosque para no incomodarlo en la aldea. El Daiyoukai miro seriamente a la azabache, sin decir palabra alguna. Pronto, los tres chicos faltantes (InuYasha, Shippo y Tomoya) se encontraban a su lado, unos mirando al hombre tranquilamente, y otros de forma un tanto incomoda.

_ No te robare mucho tiempo. Kikyo te dejo algo para mí y quiero que me lo entregues – soltó de golpe, sin siquiera decir un hola o al menos hablar de otro tema antes. Sesshoumaru lo miro unos instantes, que aunque parecía ser la mirada fría que daba a todos, por alguna razón Kagome había leído en la mirada un sencillo "no me molestes".

_ No sé cómo es que te has enterado de eso – fríamente, mas sin embargo, sin negarse. Eso sorprendió un poco a los presentes, puesto que estaban seguros de que se negaría a entregarles aquel artefacto. Reviso dentro de sus ropas unos segundos, para después mostrar en sus manos la misma concha que el Sesshoumaru del futuro les había dado, aunque esta era mucho más bella que la anterior. Esta vez, InuYasha logro reconocer la forma de aquel artefacto, la concha con el labial que le había dado a la mujer antes de ser sellado, el labial de Izayoi.- pero no me sirve de nada tenerlo guardado.

Lo lanzo al menor rápidamente, mientras este lo miraba entre sus manos. No esperaba volver a ver aquel objeto, que tantos recuerdos le traía, tanto de Izayoi como de Kikyo.

_ No lo has abierto aun… ¿verdad? – pregunto firmemente, mirando a su hermano.

_ No es algo que me interese. Aquella sacerdotisa me lo entrego exigiendo que te lo diera a ti, antes de encontrarse contigo y morir – aquella tranquila frase, hizo que tanto el albino como la azabache bajaran la mirada un tanto tristes. A pesar de haber pasado tres años, aquella perdida aún era un poco dolorosa para todos. Sesshoumaru los ignoro y se dirigió a otro lugar, dispuesto a buscar a Rin para entregarle algo que le había conseguido.

_ Es el momento – dijo Shippo tranquilamente.- ahora sabrán todo lo que querían saber. Pero, les pido que vayan solamente ustedes dos a la cabaña de Kaede, y lo vean solos.

Kirana los miro un poco confundida. Sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru les había ordenado acompañarlos para buscar aquel artefacto, al igual que lo que venía después de aquello, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de para que servía realmente. Ambos asintieron, tomándose de la mano y caminando hacia la cabaña. Estando dentro, pidieron privacidad para ver aquello. Sabían que ninguno de sus amigos debían saber nada de lo que ellos conocieran, eso se los había dejado en claro el Sesshoumaru del futuro.

_ Si es cierto lo que Sesshoumaru dijo, entonces Kikyo… - dijo Kagome, mirando la concha en manos de InuYasha mientras el asentía.

_ Sabia de antelación que iba a morir – seriamente. Anteriormente, hubiera decaído de solo saber aquello, pero se había hecho a la idea de que Kikyo ya no existía desde hacía tiempo por lo que ya no le afectaba demasiado. Kagome se sentó frente a él, y tomo la concha en sus manos, abriéndola con facilidad.

Del interior de la misma, comenzaron a brotar las serpientes caza-almas. Había alrededor de cincuenta volando por toda la cabaña, brillando con fuerza. Una de ellas, los rodeo por completo, llevándolos a un lugar en el bosque. Pensaron que estaban solos, pero en lugar de eso, una sonriente Kikyo los miraba tranquilamente, justo frente a ellos…

_ Kikyo – dijeron ambos en susurro, un tanto sorprendidos.

_ InuYasha… Kagome. Ha pasado tiempo. No puedo responder sus preguntas, porque como sabrán… no puedo escucharlos – la azabache comprendió al instante, tomando la mano de su prometido, que aquella imagen no era más que un simple recuerdo. Kikyo hablaba al aire… no a ellos realmente.- sé muy bien que se acerca mi muerte, así que no me es posible decirles todo lo que he visto en sueños por mí misma. Discúlpenme, porque sé que estarán tristes por mi culpa…

Kagome bajo la mirada. Durante mucho tiempo, incluso ya viviendo en su época, la tristeza de no haber podido ayudarla aún se mantenía dentro de ella. Sabía que aquello debía ser igual para el hanyou, pero al levantar la mirada para verlo, noto que se mantenía más bien serio. El recuerdo desapareció, mientras otra serpiente los rodeaba de la misma manera…

**Que tal chicas y chicos. Nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza. El próximo capítulo será el de la verdad, sabrán todo lo que había pasado en el futuro, todo… hasta la razón de la muerte de InuYasha y Kagome. Si hay lectores de mi otro fanfic "bajo el techo del enemigo" les aviso por aquí mismo, que continuare el fanfic hasta publicar el o los capítulos de "recuerdos" en este fanfic. Bueno, espero les guste…**

**Respecto al labial de Kikyo, se que este lo había roto Naraku al fingir ser InuYasha, pero eso no impide que Kikyo pudiera usarlo como el portador de los recuerdos. Supongo que debería ser algo fácil para ella el reconstruir aquella figura, aunque no se como O.o**

**Gracias por leer la historia, aunque no será tan larga como debería. Después de "recuerdos" que serán dos o tres capítulos en total, contando este, seguirán unos tres o cuatro capítulos para terminarla. No hay muchas cosas que pueda agregarle, ya que ahora no es necesario buscar muchas cosas (como el caso de los fragmentos), si no un enemigo que no gusta de estarse escondiendo. Pronto aparecerá :D**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**22 / 01 / 13**


	9. Anuncio Importante

Hola chicas. Antes que nada, no se asusten. No abandonare los fanfic, si era lo que pensaban. He estado con problemas escolares últimamente y mi imaginación no da para mas, pero los continuare *-*/ no les fallare. Pero bueno, lo importante aquí es otra cosa.

Esta historia la he querido publicar desde hacia ya un tiempo atrás, pero quería hacerlo cuando la tuviese perfecta. Y ahora que estaba leyendo, tengo muchos errores que incluso yo misma me hice bolas jeje… asi que resubire la historia mejorada. Algunas cosas en ella cambiaran, pero la historia seguirá siendo la misma.

Una vez la suba, esta quedara eliminada, para que pasen a leerla con el nuevo titulo: "Una nueva generación". Esto será al terminar la otra historia.

Respecto a mi otra historia, Bajo el techo del enemigo, no se me esponjen que ya mero tengo listo el capi. Solo que como dije anteriormente ando corta de imaginación y ni idea de que agregarle, pero pronto lo tendrán no se preocupen. Ademas de que ya esta en la recta final :D

Y por ultimo. La historia de "amanecer de los sueños" esa si queda oficialmente ABANDONADA. La razón? Tuve muchos errores en ella, cambie muchas cosas de la historia original, y por eso la imaginación respecto a ella me abandono. No logro ver la continuación por mas que quiero TT-TT asi que por el momento queda abandonada… disculpen las molestias.

Saludos…  
Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.


End file.
